


胃痛地狱和公路尽头

by DUO_2025



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 49,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DUO_2025/pseuds/DUO_2025
Summary: *作为2020年的Machia忌日（6.21）和Ezio生日（6.24）纪念*缺德玩了Machia瞎吃药的梗*背景是拉丁美洲，是“道子与哈金”上头产物，抄了地名和当地的一些设定。另注：韦尔梅利亚（Vermelha）实际上是西班牙境内的一个地名，但在动画中设定应该是南美洲的一个地名，这里也同样搬来用了
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Niccolò Machiavelli
Kudos: 4





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> *作为2020年的Machia忌日（6.21）和Ezio生日（6.24）纪念  
> *缺德玩了Machia瞎吃药的梗  
> *背景是拉丁美洲，是“道子与哈金”上头产物，抄了地名和当地的一些设定。另注：韦尔梅利亚（Vermelha）实际上是西班牙境内的一个地名，但在动画中设定应该是南美洲的一个地名，这里也同样搬来用了

“这种来路不明的玩意儿不要再吃了吧。”

“这不关你事……”他阴沉着脸。

“操，我他妈也是为了你好。”艾吉奥一把夺过尼可洛手里的金属盒子，反手就把它甩出了车窗。盖子没有合上，那些深褐色的小药丸因此洒出来不少，落在了艾吉奥的衬衫上和座位的夹缝里。

尼可洛一面大叫“你有病吗！？”一面猛踩刹车，这一下艾吉奥差点把早上吃的煎蛋和香肠吐出来，连收音机里聒噪的流行歌也被惊吓到似的卡了一下。愤怒的尼可洛就这么把车停在了路的中央，反正这里荒无人烟，就算他在中线上开S线也不会出事，而且桑托巴西利的交警才不会在这种鬼地方找上门来。艾吉奥无奈地把落在身上和地面目所能及的那些药丸一颗颗捡起来丢出窗外，他从后视镜里看着搭档从满是碎石和杂草的路边把那个盒子捡起，脸色更加阴沉地走了回来。

他在上车之前打开那个没有任何标识的墨绿色金属盒子，抖出两颗药丸，当着艾吉奥的面丢进了嘴里。尼可洛经常吃那些药丸，好像只是在吃薄荷糖一样。艾吉奥没问过那是什么，之前在他试探着请求他分他一颗尝尝而被严厉地拒绝之后，他越发觉得那东西可疑。

气氛有些尴尬，艾吉奥本来准备了一些道歉的话，但尼可洛没有他以为的那么生气，也许他只是懒得计较，艾吉奥也不太想主动开口。尼可洛默默地发动车子，吵得让人有些头昏脑涨的歌再次充满两个人的耳朵。开动车子之前，尼可洛皱着眉目视前方，捂着疼痛的腹部舒了好几口气。

“要不我来开吧？抵达下个目的地之前你可以在后座上休息一会儿。”艾吉奥有些担忧地说。

“不了，如果是你开的话我根本都不敢闭上眼睛。”

“好吧……那我希望你不要因为胃痛而把我们的车开到沟里去。”艾吉奥挖苦到。

他们的车子继续在葡萄牙语流行歌和黄灰包裹中稳稳当当地沿着公路行驶下去。

刚到韦尔梅利亚的时候，他们一起二手车市买下了这辆破旧的面包车，不过艾吉奥显然对旁边一辆越野车有着极大兴趣，尼可洛一句“你知道我们连轮胎都买不起吧？”算是打消了他的念头。他们手上本来就没多少钱（很大一部分还是艾吉奥攒了快两年的私房钱）。离开时艾吉奥仍旧向那辆越野投去恋恋不舍的目光，尼可洛可太能理解十九岁男孩的心思了，为了不把全部家当赔在这里，他赶紧蒙住了艾吉奥的眼睛把他塞进了面包车里。

艾吉奥没有考过驾照，他说自己十六岁的时候在老家的乡下就无师自通了，还经常无证驾驶。尽管尼可洛不在乎这些，但是保险起见他还是坚持一个人担任驾驶员。就算艾吉奥没有在他们抵达下一个目的地之前就把他们和车一起送上天堂，要是真被本地的交警逮到，再搜查一下他们的车厢的话，麻烦可能会很大。

距离他们开车上路循着目标留下的蛛丝马迹一路追踪已经有快半个月了，切萨雷的踪迹依旧模糊不清，而且他还在四处乱窜，完全没有想安定下来的意思。尼可洛的情绪因此有些暴躁起来，他在早晨吃饭时会用力地切自己盘子里的食物，让盘子发出在艾吉奥看来有些不太礼貌的声音。

“你就算再怎么发泄，那根香肠也不是切萨雷啊！”艾吉奥抱怨到。

而尼可洛更加不耐烦地反过来指责到：“如果不是你在莱提尔哈坚持要多管闲事我们早就能抵达这里，而且也不至于又一次落空！”

“说什么呢，我怎么可以放任少女被坏人诱拐？”

“我的天，你难道是上帝派来的小天使吗？而且我想提醒你，那位比你大了至少十岁的‘少女’跟所谓的诱拐犯他妈的是一伙人。”尼可洛用叉子指着艾吉奥说。对方感到了极大的冒犯，这个快三十岁的男人怎么能这么没礼貌啊！？

尼可洛说的是事实，那次“见义勇为”的结局有多惨烈艾吉奥心知肚明，但他不想认同他的说法，万一人家真的需要帮助呢？艾吉奥不自在地扯了扯自己的衬衫领子，快速闷头扫光早餐回房间准备出发。

他们两个在意大利的时候可不像现在这么容易发脾气。

是气候的原因，绝对。艾吉奥如此笃信，桑托巴西利的太阳把他又晒黑了不止一圈，他本人倒是很快适应了异国他乡的生活，他的伙伴却似乎总是睡不好觉，还老抱怨食物不合胃口。艾吉奥不知道他们之间有多少暴躁情绪是水土不服造成的，但总之吵架对谁都没有好处，他也不喜欢像小孩子一样为了无意义的事情争吵。

但是，又是谁信誓旦旦地对他说“那你就是老大了”来着？为什么事情到了这片土地上就完全不是这回事了？

自从乔瓦尼死后，马里奥就特别关照艾吉奥。不过奥迪托雷家新的家长分身乏术，他本人都没有结过婚更没当过爹，以他粗犷的性格也不知道怎么对待正处于青春期的男孩。就算他再怎么爱护这个侄子，对艾吉奥和妹妹克劳迪亚来说这份亲情多少还是有些僵硬。

从那场变故之后已经过去了两年，爱护之下，马里奥也没有过分包容过他的侄子，而是让从未涉足过家族事业的艾吉奥积极参与到其中。或许马里奥真的没有结婚的打算，如此一来，不管本人愿不愿意，艾吉奥一定会成为继承这个家族的唯一人选。

马里奥没有刻意安排，但他希望艾吉奥能做更多事情从而获得家族成员们的认可。

契机在一个多月之前到来了。波吉亚家的切萨雷借着几个家族背叛者的帮助，把奥迪托雷家计划用来投资房地产的一笔钱搞到手之后就逃离了意大利。马里奥以为他会跑回西班牙老家，还早早派了人去“接应”，结果迟迟不见人影，最后收到的消息是切萨雷已经溜到了桑托巴西利。没有人想得通他为什么要大老远逃去南美洲，不管是奥迪托雷家还是波吉亚家在那里都几乎没有什么业务，但他这么干确实有效地甩掉家族的追捕。

拿了家族的钱是绝对不可能被原谅的，可是黑手党们的手很难伸到那么远的地方，这个时期又人手不足，到底要动用多少人去才适合？正在马里奥为这件事情头疼的时候，艾吉奥突然自告奋勇地表示愿意为家族解决这个问题。

马里奥很快答应下来，却同他说：“你可以去，但至少要带上一个家族成员。我可不希望我亲爱的侄子赤手空拳面对敌人。”

“只要一个成员就可以了吗？”艾吉奥想要确认。那时候马里奥还不知道他打的什么鬼主意，对他来说如果艾吉奥能自己一个人解决这事的话很好，而且实际上家族也承受得起失败，带上同伴只是希望能最低限度保证他活着回来。

于是那之后，艾吉奥和尼可洛在一家小餐厅约见了。

“尼可洛•德•贝尔纳多•代•马基雅维利？”艾吉奥熟练地念出他的全名。餐厅的服务生只送来一杯冰水，却没问刚刚落座的尼可洛点单，看来一切都安排好了。

“是。”他回答。对于如何应对只有十九岁的未来家长他还是有些想法的。

“我记得你父亲，贝尔纳多先生是个很和蔼的人，正直，博学，而且可敬。”

多老套的客套话，那语气跟乔瓦尼简直一模一样，尼可洛如此想，倒不是他对乔瓦尼有什么意见，只是这个看起来还有些稚气的奥迪托雷讲这些话出来可真够别扭。他甚至不禁想这个男孩在学校里应该会很受欢迎，却被迫坐在他面前假装自己是个成熟的黑手党。

“谢谢。”他面无表情地回答。

“你已经知道我找你做什么了，所以谈谈吧。”艾吉奥说完朝不远处的服务生打了声招呼，餐前酒和面包很快被送了上来。

“不容拒绝吗？”

“你可以拒绝，所以我们才需要谈谈。”

“那我想知道你为什么指定我？在我看来比我适合的人太多了。”

“因为你在家族里是个边缘人物。”艾吉奥露出一个不那么明显的微笑，作为东道主不客气地先行拿起一块面包来，却没有吃它。“你之前是在哪边的？我父亲那边？还是我叔叔那边？我好像没有听说你对任何一边效忠。我知道你是被一位重要的人物推荐进家族里的，但是你的地位却跟……小混混差不多。兼职报社编辑可赚不了几个子儿，你不想做些什么吗？”他把面包在手里转了几个圈，讲完这番话后递给了尼可洛。

尼可洛笑了，艾吉奥想拉拢他，还特地打探了他这个“边缘人物”的消息，根本有些小题大做嘛，他有些酸溜溜地觉得自己可受不起被人这么重视。艾吉奥似乎在为未来做打算，但他没有选择曾经乔瓦尼的下属，也没有选择马里奥的下属，反而选择一个可以从头开始忠于他的人？他表示完感谢之后也并不客气地接过艾吉奥递过来的面包，一边往上面抹黄油一边说：“做点什么是指……如果我答应跟未来的家长一起去执行任务，就意味着在下一任家长当家时会有个不错的起点？听起来还不错。”

艾吉奥淡然地望着他，似乎期待进一步的回答。他比尼可洛想象得更冷静。不仅是艾吉奥在考量他，他也在考量艾吉奥。

尼可洛便接着说：“不过风险也不是没有，而且我不喜欢长途旅行。我挑明来说，如果你是想让我给你打下手或者当保镖的话就算了吧。”他倒是不怕被记仇，打定主意反正不会给小少爷干提鞋的活。

“我需要的是同伴，所以我们希望关系平等。你也不会喜欢我用马里奥的名义逼迫你做什么对吧？”

“嗯……那倒是，如果你那么做的话我会直接拒绝。”

“不过我事先说好，我接受商讨，但总得有一个人主要负责制定计划来避免争执或者犹豫，我来控制，所以我仍然是boss，明白吗？”

尼可洛有些不合时宜地笑出声来：“你可真敢说。”

你才刚成年诶，他心想。

“什么？”艾吉奥有些不爽，对方似乎不是很看得起他。但目前来说他的确拿不出更有说服力的东西了。

“我同意跟你一起去。既然是同伴的话就不必这么客气了，我也先说好，我会按照我认为对的去做。”

“我以为你会拒绝……”艾吉奥对他表现出的漠然和实际态度之间的落差有些难以适应。听到确认的回答之后尼可洛注意到他放松起来，至此才展露一点出他认为艾吉奥该有的不稳重。

“我这不是还挺欣赏你的嘛。”尼可洛说了稍微有点违心的话。总归，他有不得不去的理由。这时候服务生开始上前菜了，他瞥了一眼盘子里的烤洋蓟，肉馅儿和芝士看起来都很不错。他举起杯子微笑着对艾吉奥说：“那么你就是老大了，Saluti！”

艾吉奥缩在副驾驶座上看着那张几乎能把他半个人盖住的地图已经快二十分钟了。尼可洛开车，艾吉奥找路，这就是他们的分工。但这今天的路程十分简单，不必经过城镇，也没有什么岔路，艾吉奥已经无聊了快一个钟头，最后干脆看起了地图。

“你在找什么？”尼可洛问。

“随便看看而已。”他用手指指上他们所在的位置，又沿着图上的公路一直指到圣卡巴。但他突然注视着地图边缘的一处地方说：“等事情解决了，我想去一个地方。”

“哪里？”

“唔……它叫……曼托法加斯塔。” 

“……那是个什么样的地方？”

“我也不知道。”

“你难道从地图上随便找的吗？”

“没错。”

尼可洛耸耸肩，建议艾吉奥如果实在无聊的话可以跟着收音机唱几句，但在艾吉奥刚开始尝试的十秒钟之内他就赶紧制止了他。“好吧！应该会有更适合你打发时间的事情的！”他说。

“你这么说有点过分啊。”

尼可洛对此置若罔闻，反正只要艾吉奥不唱，他想干什么都行。或许年轻人会擅长鲁特琴呢？他问他会不会点乐器，艾吉奥回答说他大概会那么一点吉他。但话说又能上哪里去找琴？

一个岔路终于久违地出现在了前方。“接下来……”尼可洛看了看身边的同伴，艾吉奥终于发挥他的用处了，指挥着尼可洛把车子开上了去圣巴卡的路。

两人的情绪都有些低迷，因为他们在一天之前完全断了切萨雷的消息，艾吉奥对现状一筹莫展，就差拿着那张皱巴巴的照片去大街上问人了。当然，尼可洛不会让他做这种傻得不能再傻的事情，于是建议艾吉奥绕道去圣巴卡拜访一个住在当地的朋友，他称此人有一些消息渠道。只是当艾吉奥问他那是什么朋友的时候，尼可洛却随便搪塞过去了。

“你以前见过切萨雷吗？”尼可洛在半途中问。

“见过一两次吧。”艾吉奥于是回想起来，在各个家族还没像现在一样关系紧张的时候，他们表面上还是会和和气气地举办一些聚会的，他大约在那个时候见过那个家伙。而如今不是拿着照片的话他根本记不得他的长相。也许是这一趟比他想象中的要折腾，现在他一看到切萨雷的脸就来气，于是把刚刚拿出来的照片又胡乱塞回了匣子里。

他们在市内的一间老旧旅馆住下，碍于条件，有时候也为了省钱，他们通常会住一间，还有不得不挤同一张床的情况，两个人对这些好像都不那么在意。只是艾吉奥因此目睹了不少尼可洛睡不好觉顶着黑眼圈起床的早晨，每到这个时候他就又会吃那个盒子里的药。

“你在这里待着，我去见那个人。”尼可洛把行李甩到床边，将一只从走私犯那里搞来的枪塞进背包里就打算出门。

“干嘛？你又把我当小孩子？”

“他住在平民窟边上，我不清楚有什么乱七八糟的势力在控制这片地盘，总之不要贸然过去。你要是实在安分不下来可以去城里逛逛，我会在傍晚之前回来的。”

“等等，我也一起去……”艾吉奥还没说完，尼可洛就开门出去了，他长叹一声，独自盘算起在他回来之前能做些什么。

艾吉奥最后只能选择在街上闲逛起来，不过碍于他基本上不懂葡萄牙语，他也只能在那条挂满彩旗的步行街上来回晃荡，这条街跟圣卡巴其它脏兮兮的地方不太一样，艾吉奥走在马赛克花纹的街面上有种莫名熟悉的感觉。他一面看着电器店橱窗里转播韦尔梅利亚的斗牛表演，一面因为被丢下而有些生气。

好吧，先从买一份新的地图开始吧，放在车里那张是二手车店主送给他们的，艾吉奥拿到手的时候它已经破破烂烂的了，还散发着奇怪的味道，而且年份也有点老。但他找到的唯一一家书店里却没有任何地图卖，在他用带着浓重口音的英语连比带划地询问过满脸白胡子的老店长之后，全程一言不发的老头子朝他笑笑，给他写下一个地址。

直到拿着写了地址的便签稀里糊涂地出了店门之后，艾吉奥才开始疑惑起来那个老头到底有没有听懂他想要的东西。

“沿着……坡，海边的坡，是这个吗？”他在路人的指引下，在炎热的太阳底下走了快半个钟头。那个坡道很长，走到一半的时候往回看能看到很大一片碧蓝色的海域，炎热且带着腥味风吹在脸上让他感到不那么舒服。而且道路两旁越来越破旧的房子让他觉得自己是不是走错了路。

最后问过一个骑着自行车路过的爆炸头阿姨之后，他来到了一栋小砖房前面。艾吉奥对着墙上几个花里胡哨的意大利语涂鸦思索了片刻之后推开了那道油漆几乎剥落得干干净净的小门。

屋子里光线很昏暗，好在货架上放的确是书，看起来不是什么奇怪的地方。但等艾吉奥适应了黑暗的环境之后才尴尬地发现那些书封面上印的都是一些衣着“夸张”的大胸女，哦不是，她们有的干脆就什么都没穿。

等等，这是色情书店吗？！

艾吉奥又犹豫了一下，步行街的老爷爷怎么看都不像是骗人的样子。他于是硬着头皮走到最里面，看到一个头发稀疏的大叔正趴在柜台上睡觉。

“打扰了……请问……这里有地图吗？我需要一份桑托巴西利的交通图。”

这里有地图才是有鬼了，他在内心吐槽到。

“啊哟……听这口音，是意大利人吗？”一个女声从侧面传来，艾吉奥之前都没有发现那里有人。至此柜台里的男人依旧毫无动静，看起来睡得非常死。女人从角落里走出来笑着用意大利语对他说：“这里可没有地图，只有这种东西哦，你喜欢这个？”然后她将一摞让人看了脸红心跳的书递到了艾吉奥的面前。

屋子里烟雾缭绕，坐在藤椅上的男人像是不要命一样一口接一口地抽着烟，空出来的另一只手在老旧的台式电脑上一刻不停地操作着。尼可洛有些崩溃，他不想自己的衣服在这种地方泡出一股烟臭味，啊啊，再待下去就连头发也要臭了啊。

“坐吧，不用客气，我们是不是好多年没见了？八年还是……？”

“是吧。”他才懒得跟萨德计算这种无意义的数字，更懒得寒暄，他只想赶紧办完事情走人。“你还在做非法出版物吗？” 尼可洛环顾了一下堆满色情杂志的房间问。

“嗯嗯……没想到你也会跑到这种地方来，我真是意外啊。托托最近过的怎么样？你呢？你最近在跟着谁？”

“我哥哥很好。我最近两年……”他脑子里条件反射地蹦出那个小鬼的名字，但他说：“我在索德里尼那里干活了。”

“哈哈哈哈，不是吧？你该不会是来对付我的吧？”

“我哪有那么闲。”

“哎呀，倒也是，我想索德里尼先生也管不了这么宽。所以你昨天打电话问我的那个人才是你的目标是吧？我已经找人问了，我这里有线索，不过你知道吧……”

“当然。”他掏出一个纸袋放在落满烟灰的桌子上，两个人都知道里面是什么，只有艾吉奥不知道那来自于他的腰包。

萨德终于把烟头按进了烟灰缸，同时停下了电脑上的工作，他把钱从袋子里拿出来数了数，这才懒洋洋地对尼可洛说：“那个人啊，听说是只身一人跑到桑托巴西利来的，最近似乎在佩尔纳租了一间很高级的公寓。”他从抽屉里拿出一个袋子递给尼可洛说：“这是详细的信息。”

尼可洛打开袋子看了一眼说：“没想到卖色情杂志也能这么……风生水起。”

“哈，我还有其他副业嘛，只要有了钱什么都可以做得到。不过，我跟你说，我们最近已经有自己的模特了，全都是我自己最喜欢的类型。说起来你要不要拿一些回去？”萨德指指自己桌上的几本书说：“这些都很新，很受欢迎的那种哦。”

尼可洛摆摆手：“不了吧，比起平面的我还是更喜欢摸真的啊。”说罢已经抬脚准备往外走了。

萨德大笑：“你还是跟以前一样嘛。”他看着老朋友离开的背影又补充了一句：“最近这边都不太平，回去的路上小心一些为好。”

“谢谢提醒。”尼可洛头也不回地走了。

艾吉奥握着两罐那个女人刚刚从小商店里买的冰啤酒，一言不发地跟在她后面，他在那家杂志店里就注意到女人那一头漂亮的红发了，它在烈日底下的颜色更鲜艳，好像绽放的玫瑰一样。沿着坡道往回走了好一段之后，她终于在路边停了下来，很随便地靠在了一辆上了红色的摩托上，艾吉奥有些尴尬地看着她。

“那是什么眼神啊，这是我的车。”她拍了拍昂贵皮革缝制的车座，然后伸手向艾吉奥要啤酒。“我叫卡特琳娜，你呢？哎，干嘛两瓶都拿给我，剩下那瓶是你的。”

“谢谢……你可以叫我艾吉奥。”

“艾吉奥。”她复述到，随手打开了易拉罐，啤酒喷洒了不少出来。“啊啊……太讨厌了。”她皱起眉来。

“给。”艾吉奥把手帕递到她的面前，她欣然地接过来把手擦干净。

“你是最近才来这里的吗？”她问，然后招呼他跟她一起站到树荫底下。先前艾吉奥已经知道她也是从意大利来的了，能在这里同尼可洛之外的人讲意大利语让他觉得很舒畅。

“是啊，算是来旅游的吧。”艾吉奥随口说到。他站到她身边，侧目望了望远处的海，此时的海风把卡特琳娜的头发吹得扬起，一股很好闻的洗发水味道从她头发上传来。

“我觉得圣巴卡可不适合旅游，这附近都没什么有意思的东西。”

“是吗？在我看来倒是都是没见过的风景。不过城里的那条步行街让我想到巴塞罗那。”

卡特琳娜轻笑起来：“真有眼光啊，听说那条街的规划者是高迪的狂热粉丝，被别人评价说到处都在模仿他的作品。”

“怪不得……那你又是为什么来这里？”

“我住在这附近嘛，从这里再往北，一个叫绿洲的地方。你要是有兴趣的话可以去那边玩，说不定还能找到我。”她笑着对艾吉奥说。

“呃……其实……”他本来想问她为什么会出现在色情杂志商店里，但这种问题好像有些奇怪，正当他思索该怎么转移话题的时候，一声枪响突然从坡道上面的住宅区里传出，艾吉奥看到一些黑白相间的鸟因为受惊而飞离那里。

“那边是贫民窟，很正常。”卡特琳娜喝了一口啤酒淡淡地说。

“那边就是贫民窟吗？！”艾吉奥转头看着卡特琳娜说：“抱歉……我得先走了，谢谢你的啤酒！”还没等她回答，他就朝着坡道上方狂奔而去了。

“啊……”卡特琳娜笑了笑，把空了的易拉罐随手丢在了路边，骑上摩托朝着相反方向走了。

艾吉奥在穿过几条小巷之后就迷了路。明明刚刚还朝着一个方向前进，转出路口之后却被层层叠叠的房屋迷花了眼，完全搞不懂应该往哪里走了。艾吉奥只能凭着感觉往前跑，他没有信心能原路走出这片区域。那些破旧房子里的居民好像被他惊扰到了，他能感觉到四面八方都有眼睛透过漆黑狭小的窗户或门缝在窥视着他，这让他感到有些不寒而栗。

又一声枪响，在更近的地方。艾吉奥这次找准了方向，他想起来尼可洛在出门之前有带上一把PP手枪，如果是这样的话……正在他胡思乱想的时候，一个熟悉的身影突然从角落里走了出来。

“尼可洛！”

“艾吉奥？你来干什么？不是让你待在那边吗？”他的同伴看上去很生气，让他想不通的是他看起来比宝贝药盒子被丢出车窗那次还生气。

“我听到这边……是你开的枪吗？”

“不，不是我。我的老天，你这个人真是麻烦，让你待在那边你就待在那边啊，你没听到这边很危险吗？快点回去。”

“什……我是在担心你啊？”刚才因为担忧一扫而空的怒火又燃了起来。“丢下我也就算了，为什么我想来帮你还要被骂？我是累赘吗？啊？”

“不是……”他意识到了艾吉奥的怒意，语气突然缓和了下来：“总之这里不是说话的地方，我们先回去。”他往艾吉奥面前走了几步，露出半是担忧半是愧疚的神情。

尼可洛比艾吉奥稍高一些，他揉了揉年轻人的头发，却被对方生气地甩开了。

“别把我当孩子了。”艾吉奥说，很不高兴地重新整理起自己的头发。“别忘了你在佛罗伦萨的时候跟我说的话。”

“我没忘，我也说过我会按照我觉得对的来做。”

“你觉得对的事情就是抛开我吗？如果你认为不需要我的话干脆各干各的好了。”

“啊……”尼可洛闭上眼睛揉了揉太阳穴，他很不喜欢对付小孩子，对艾吉奥的无理取闹感到头疼。站在贫民窟里用意家乡语言交谈已经引起了不少居民的注意，糟糕的是附近似乎还有危险分子在玩枪，他想起萨德的提醒，甚至有些怀疑那两声枪响是传递给他们的警告。但他根本不想管这些，干脆拉着艾吉奥的肩膀带着他往外走。

“如果你觉得小孩很难对付的话，为什么还要把我当孩子呢？”艾吉奥说。

尼可洛突然停下脚步，意识到钻牛角尖的好像是他自己。

“好吧，我好像确实……大概我对自己没有信心，所以对你也没有信心。对不起，艾吉奥。”他注视着他说：“我会把你当做朋友。”

他没想到尼可洛这么快就低头认错了，于是怒火也无处可撒，刚刚还像炸毛的猫似的，现在却突然蔫了下来，他想了想，小声说：“而我一直都把你当做朋友。”他把那瓶啤酒递给他。

“这是什么？”

“辛苦的慰问品？虽然，抱歉，它已经不冰了。”

尼可洛没接，他叹了口气：“你原谅我了？”

“算是吧。”艾吉奥把啤酒强塞进尼可洛的手里。

他们无视了早就聚集起来围观他们的居民们，大摇大摆地离开了贫民窟。

尼可洛看了看手里的啤酒瓶，无奈地笑了笑。不管冰不冰，他真的渴了。但就在尼可洛悠哉悠哉地准备打开易拉罐的时候，艾吉奥突然想起什么似的大叫了一声：“等一下！”

一切都晚了，艾吉奥带着那瓶啤酒跑了一路的结果就是尼可洛开罐的时候遭受了猛烈的啤酒喷泉洗礼，这下子他身上的臭味更加丰富了。

“妈的……艾吉奥。”

“等等，我真的不是故意的！”

TBC.


	2. 02

“艾吉奥，艾吉奥，醒醒。”

有人拍了拍他的脸，他觉得身上很冷。伸手过去只抓到几张盖在身上的纸板，那上面沾着一些黏糊糊的胶带，而且板子也被他淋湿了的身体浸得有些潮掉了。

“你在这里睡会感冒的。”

他睁开眼睛，看到克劳迪亚蹲在他身边，她和他一样被大雨淋得浑身湿透。她究竟是怎么找到桥洞里来的？她的鞋子上还布满了不知哪里粘上的泥水。

“我没事，你快回去和妈妈待在一起。”他坐起来，头有些晕晕乎乎的，他觉得自己可能有点发烧了。

“你要做什么？我要和你一起。”克劳迪亚抓住他的手，但眼中充满不安，她还不知道父亲和费德里科现在究竟怎么样了。但她知道只要父亲一回来，他便会保护他们。

“回去吧，克劳迪亚。我会……保护你们的。”

等他做完“那件事情”，他们就可以一起离开佛罗伦萨。

暴雨把老旧的加油站团团围住了。

尼可洛从自动贩卖机里买了两瓶汽水，他现在想喝点热的，但这里只有自动贩卖机和汽水。全身湿透的感觉非常恶心，他寻思着一会儿得把衣服换了，同时心疼起自己脚上那双被泥巴糊得面目全非的鞋。

刚把车推进加油站的时候，他跟艾吉奥都一样狼狈，全身上下能拧出水来。当他回到车上时，发现艾吉奥已经累得躺在后排座位上睡着了，整排座椅都被他弄脏兮兮的。

“喂，不要在这里睡。”他拍了拍他的脸。“座位被弄脏了啊，快起来，很难清理的。”

“唔……我来清理，我保证……所以让我睡会儿吧。”

艾吉奥拒绝睁开眼睛，皱着眉头翻了个身，反而把更多泥巴抹到了座椅上，尼可洛这下子十分火大，干脆直接把他从座位上拽了起来。

“你这个混小子！”

“阿嚏——”

“不要对着别人打喷嚏啊！”

“我用手捂住了！而且你居然还会在意礼节这种东西吗？”

“什么？你说谁不在意礼节？”

“啊——阿嚏——”

又一个响亮的喷嚏，然后又一个，尼可洛愣了愣，把手放到了艾吉奥的额头上。

“你好像发烧了。”

“所以说让我休息一会儿吧。”艾吉奥不由分说地躺了回去。

“就是因为身上湿着睡了才会生病的，快点起来把衣服换了。”他几乎是命令的语气，感觉自己像个老妈子，还有个正处于叛逆期的儿子。

在艾吉奥终于换上干净的衣服并且在后备箱找了块干燥的地方盖着毯子睡着之后，尼可洛已经开始感叹乔瓦尼的不容易了。他真的一点都不想带孩子，早知道事情这么麻烦就该第一时间拒绝这趟任务。

年轻的奥迪托雷终于安稳地睡着了，暴雨却没有停歇的意思。尼可洛坐在副驾驶坐——艾吉奥平时坐的位置上，从发呆中陷入思考。他看了看后视镜，但这个角度看不到艾吉奥。

那些事情再度像讨厌的、挥之不去的雨云一样飘了回来，使得他不得不去思考。

大约是一天前，在他们刚准备从圣卡巴出发的早上，一个陌生的男人在他独自吃早饭的时候塞给了他一个信封。那个信封表面干干净净的，什么都没写，但尼可洛凭着那股浓重的烟味就知道一定是萨德写来的了。

尼可洛没向他透露过他们的住址，这家伙肯定让人跟踪了他们。他点了一份早餐让人给艾吉奥送上去，这样他就可以一个人再多待一会儿。

那晚从贫民窟回去之后尼可洛就问过艾吉奥为什么会跑到那边去，得到的回答是“我当然是来接应你啊”，尼可洛差点就想翻白眼了。

而萨德的信里说那天傍晚发生在贫民窟的两起枪击全都是因为帮派之间的误会引起的。简单来说，有人杀了给萨德看仓库的人，几个成员以为是另一个帮派干的好事，于是冲动之下跟对方起了冲突，现在两边已经闹得不可开交了。但没有任何人知道是谁首先杀的人，也不知道是谁在说谎，眼见无意义的冲突对双方都没有好处，同时又没人把凶手拉出来，整个事情开始让两边的人都产生了怀疑。

“你们火拼关我什么事啊？”尼可洛不耐烦地给萨德打电话过去，他搞不懂这人干嘛要大费周章写信给他。

“跟你没有直接关系，是我的人说，有人见到你的那个小朋友在那天进过我的店。那个店后面就是我的仓库，而我的人直接死在了柜台上。”

“……你真的不是想找个人背锅才说这个的？我们有什么理由干这种事？”

“因为是你，所以我才先提醒的。老实说我不怀疑你，但你家的小朋友肯定跟这个有关系。而且听你的语气……他没跟你说过他去过那里吧？”

“……”

“你知道我不计较这种事，所以你们快点离开这里吧。至于对你的伙伴……你就自己看着办好了，算你欠我一笔。”对面很快挂掉了电话。

所以那封信是一种警告？ “我知道你们住在哪里，我会盯着你直到你们离开。”

尼可洛又点了一杯咖啡，艾吉奥应该还要一段时间才会下楼来找他。

如果萨德的情报可靠，而他告诉他这些事情，却又并不需要艾吉奥来背黑锅以结束他们帮派之间的混斗，那他就需要考虑艾吉奥真的杀了人的可能性了。尼可洛认为萨德虽然有时候会做一些不太好的事，但他的心思根本全部都在他的色情产业上，而且这个人不会骗他。目前来说，尼可洛找不出艾吉奥做这事的理由，却也找不出艾吉奥隐瞒他去过那家店的理由。

大多数时候尼可洛仍旧无法把这个刚成年的男孩当做大人来看待，可他清楚地知道这个“小孩”并不容易对付。过去的两年里，艾吉奥参与过家族的一些事情，不管是动手还是仅仅代表马里奥发号施令，他几乎没有让人失望过。

尼可洛又想到他一直关注的那件事，关于两年前重创奥迪托雷家族的那个阴谋，以及一场谋杀……

他就在心事重重之下一直等到艾吉奥下楼来找他，每当看到这个有些天真又活跃的年轻人，他还是有些不太能接受艾吉奥杀过人这种可能性，但理智终归伴随着怀疑会回到他的头脑里。

这和艾吉奥把他当做同伴是没有关系的。他想。

“啊……这个很不好办啊，大概需要两三天才能修好吧。”

“两三天？你在开玩笑吗？”尼可洛有些绝望，他不确定三天之后切萨雷是不是还会乖乖待在佩尔纳，他们路上都还得花个一天时间呢。要怪只能怪这场雨不仅害得他们错过了之前的加油站，还把发动机泡出问题来了，或者就怪那个黑心的二手车老板，说什么再开十年完全没问题完全是鬼话（虽然他也没打算信过）。

“我能理解你们需要赶路，但这里缺少部件，我还得从别的地方给你找。”加油站的修理店大叔看起来有些为难。

艾吉奥走过来问他在说什么，尼可洛给他解释了一番之后，艾吉奥用葡萄牙语对修理店大叔说：“没关系，就这样吧。”

“你还学得挺快的嘛？”尼可洛有些惊讶。

“虽然目前只会几句简单的，但我会学得很好的。”艾吉奥有些得意地笑了笑。他依旧在发烧，身上还裹着毯子，脸也看起来有些红彤彤的。

“反正雨也停了，你们不如到那边去吧，这附近有个叫绿洲的镇子，从那边坐船就可以去岛上找住处了。”修理店的大叔指了指加油站的斜对面。

尼可洛点点头，艾吉奥问他老板说了什么，他却回答：“哦？你不是学得很好的嘛。”

“妈的，挖苦我对你有什么好处吗？”

“说到好处，一直让我免费当翻译，你是不是得考虑一下给我加点辛苦费啊？boss？” 

他们租的小船在薄薄的雾中行驶着，四周除了偶尔的啁啾声就只有马达声和水声，如果不是还有一堆烦人的事情，尼可洛觉得自己会享受这些的。艾吉奥正坐在船尾环顾着周围的环境，看上去没什么精神。

“这附近都叫‘绿洲’，你们要住的那家店地理位置挺不错的，附近的岛上就有商店，想出门的话给我打电话或者找旅店老板借个船就好……”船主人给尼可洛介绍着，想着以那套给外来者说了不下一百遍的“好意提醒”多赚点小费。

“oásis……”艾吉奥捻着那张破旧的地图，他们误打误撞真的来了这里，那卡特琳娜会在吗？不过这里有这么多岛屿，哪有那么巧的。他又忍不住咳嗽了几声，尼可洛转过身来问他要不要吃点药。“休息一天就好了。”他回答到。

办好住宿之后，尼可洛把大包小包的行李主动挂在自己身上，只给艾吉奥留了他自己的背包，他想艾吉奥再怎么说现在也是病人。“走吧。”他招呼到。

“你先去吧，我在下面透透气。”艾吉奥正蹲在露台上逗着一只白色的小猫，尼可洛便一声不吭地上了楼，放任他爱怎么样就怎么样了。

头发花白的店主人正悠哉地坐在一旁弹吉他，同时看着艾吉奥用手指给小猫梳理着毛发，小家伙发出了舒服的呼噜声，瓮声瓮气地叫了几声，反过头来蹭了蹭艾吉奥的手背。店主人停下演奏，对他说了几句话，但艾吉奥没听懂几个词，只好尴尬地笑笑，用英语告诉对方自己不懂这里的语言，这次轮到店主人有些不明所以，看起来他也不懂英语。艾吉奥看了看主人的那把吉他，比划着表示想要借用一下，老人微笑着把琴给了他。

尼可洛正趴在窗边抽烟，突然听到楼下传来一首熟悉的吉他伴奏和艾吉奥若有若无的歌声，他之前经常哼那首歌，但现在突然一时间想不起来名字了。

“认真唱也还是不赖的嘛。”他笑了笑，把才抽了一半的烟丢进了烟灰缸。

“艾吉奥？”熟悉的声音从他的背后传来。

艾吉奥停了下来，有些不可思议地眨了眨眼，看着卡特琳娜绕过长椅走到他面前，然后坐到了他的身边。

“你真的来找我了？”卡特琳娜露出一个微笑，她今天把那头红发盘了起来，还戴了一副闪亮亮的大耳环，它们像两只蝴蝶一样在艾吉奥的眼前飞舞。

艾吉奥还有点没反应过来，毕竟他没想到这么快就见到了熟人。“我……我只是路过。”他有些局促地说，然后又补充到：“真有缘分，你怎么会来这家旅馆？”

“确实挺有缘分的。”她说着给自己点了一根烟，给艾吉奥递过去的时候对方摇了摇头表示感谢，她又起身给店主人递去一根，但老人笑着说了句谢谢，掏出了他自己的香烟盒。“我跟老家伙是朋友。”她看着店主人微笑，用意大利语同艾吉奥说。

“怎么样？要不要去我那边？”她凑到艾吉奥这边，向那只趴在艾吉奥身上的小猫伸出手，那个小家伙是舔了舔她的手，却依旧赖在艾吉奥腿上。

“谢谢你的好意，但我还有同伴呢。”

“哦？难道是女朋友？”

“哈，不是……只是一个朋友。”艾吉奥整理了一下自己的发辫，惹得卡特琳娜盯着他那根红色的发带看了好一会儿，他原本就有点泛红的脸现在看起来更加明显了。

“这样啊……那你还是来吧。”卡特琳娜呼出一口白色的烟，看起来很像那些弥漫在湖面上的迷雾。她贴近艾吉奥，在他耳边小声说了几句话，艾吉奥感觉痒痒的，耳朵似乎烧了起来。小猫在这时候突然从艾吉奥腿上跃下，一溜烟跑到店主人椅子后面然后消失不见了。老主人仿佛没看到两个年轻人的火热一般，只是淡淡地坐在那边抽着他自己的烟，这反而让艾吉奥更加感到羞怯。

“那我先走啦。”卡特琳娜倏然从他身边离开，把一个牛皮纸袋放在店主人面前的桌上。艾吉奥点点头，随手拨动琴弦，弹出一段心不在焉的和旋。

那抹红色走到小栈道上，登上自己的小船。她回过头来笑着朝露台上的艾吉奥他们挥挥手。没出一分钟，她和小船就消失在了薄雾之中。这时候，那只猫儿又不知道从哪里钻了出来，撒娇似的跑来蹭艾吉奥的裤腿。

“你好臭啊……快去洗澡。”尼可洛对晚饭后就马上瘫在床上的艾吉奥说，又一遍产生了自己是个老妈子的错觉。

“真的吗？我真的很臭吗？”艾吉奥坐起来问。

“今天又是在泥巴里推车，又是被雨淋了个透，你还没洗过澡肯定会臭啊。”

“什么啊……我换过衣服了，那只是你的错觉而已。我真的很累了……让我睡吧。”

“快去洗啊！洗干净的话病也会快点好起来的。”尼可洛踹了他一脚，艾吉奥只得不情不愿地爬起来，晕晕乎乎地朝淋浴间走去。

“要不去买点药吧？”尼可洛说。

“小问题啦，我以前感冒的话只要两三天就自己痊愈了。”艾吉奥关上了门。

尼可洛坐在椅子上，直到听到淅淅沥沥的水声从里面传来之后才从自己的包里拿出手机来。

等艾吉奥顶着毛巾出来的时候看到尼可洛还趴在窗台上打着电话，于是他放低了声音，推开房门到走廊上回避一下。“没事，我马上就结束了。”尼可洛把他喊住，他便走回来安静地坐在床边擦着自己的头发，注意到边桌上的烟灰缸里残留着半根香烟。他知道尼可洛不抽烟，看起来是上一个房客残留下来的，却没被清理干净。艾吉奥皱着眉把它倒进垃圾桶，尼可洛正挂掉电话，转身时看到了这一幕，却没有说什么。

“你弟弟？”艾吉奥问。

“是啊。”

尼可洛经常在晚上给家里人打电话，但他没有要躲着他的意思。虽然不是有意去听，艾吉奥偶尔会听到他跟弟弟聊这边的事情，看上去兄弟俩关系挺不错。

“现在那边是不是挺晚了？”

“嗯。”尼可洛把手机收起来，突然问艾吉奥说：“你不跟家里人联络？”在他印象里艾吉奥是很看重家人的，但来到这边之后却只打过一次电话回家。

艾吉奥摇摇头：“我叔叔很忙，我不想打扰他，他只要知道我还活着就可以了。”

“我是说你妹妹，还有你母亲？”

他躺倒在床上：“克劳迪亚在寄宿学校，大概没时间听我吹什么拉丁美洲奇妙冒险，我妈嘛……她老人家没法接我电话。”不知道是不是错觉，尼可洛觉得他似乎哽咽了一下，于是没有再问下去。

他转而问：“你不去上学没有关系吗？”

“我无所谓吧，克劳迪亚倒是挺喜欢学校的，既然她要去，那我得支持她才是。”

“只要你也想去，马里奥也不会拦你吧？”

“那就不好说了……”艾吉奥的声音有些低沉下去。

尼可洛踌躇了一下，决定还是要问一问那天贫民窟发生的事情。但他刚要开口时才发现艾吉奥似乎已经睡着了。

早晨的时候，艾吉奥在一个充满泥巴、雨水和雾的梦里醒了过来，他依稀记得克劳迪亚也在梦里，好像絮絮叨叨地同他说了不少事情，但完全忘记了具体的内容。他从床上挣扎起来的时候感到身上没什么力气。

“你终于睡醒了，但很不幸，早餐时间早就过了。”尼可洛正在桌边写着什么。“我想去商店补充点必须的物品，还有给你买点药。”

“让我去吧。”

尼可洛抬起头来看了他一眼：“你确定吗？你看起来精神不太好。”

艾吉奥揉了揉自己的头发，他确实还有些头晕，也不知道有没有退烧。“房间里很闷，让我出去走走就好了。”

尼可洛皱了皱眉，他答应过不把艾吉奥当做孩子来对待，而且他认为艾吉奥也的确应该对自己负责。于是他将清单递给艾吉奥，只是买点东西的话，他相信艾吉奥在语言上不会有太大问题的。

即使已经接近中午，湖面上依旧弥漫着薄薄的雾气，天气也不太明朗，绿洲似乎总是这样。艾吉奥正把从店主人那里借来的船悠悠地把开向商店所在的小岛，但却在途中转变了方向。

他把船泊在一个非常小的岛边，那座绿茸茸的小岛上只有一栋白色的小木屋，而且看起来最近才重新刷过漆。等他用绳子将小船栓好后，卡特琳娜已经站在门口等待他了。她今天也把头发盘了起来，穿了一条淡紫色的长裙。她朝他挥挥手，艾吉奥无声地跟着她进到了屋里。

卡特琳娜的房子干净整洁，看起来像是个温馨的家，和艾吉奥想象的有些不太一样，她的窗台上还放了一盆橙色的波斯菊。艾吉奥觉得空气里有股很好闻的味道，最后他发现那是卡特琳娜身上的香味。

“坐吧。”她从餐桌底下拖出一把漂亮的木椅，椅背上雕了艾吉奥认不出来的花。他没有犹豫地坐下了，因为感到有些疲倦，心想着一会儿确实应该去买点药，但他不知道尼可洛有没有把药写在清单上，他可认不得那些复杂的药名。

他有些急切地说：“昨天你跟我说你可以告诉我……”

“嘘……”卡特琳娜将手指放在他的嘴唇上。“别太着急嘛，我需要一点时间。”她揉了揉他的嘴唇，又抚摸了一遍他嘴角上那道伤疤。

艾吉奥完全没意识到他自己已经满脸通红了，他看着卡特琳娜的眼睛故作镇定地说：“但……我很赶时间。”

“是吗？我可看不出来……”卡特琳娜朝他笑了笑，缓缓凑上来亲吻他。

他只感觉嘴唇被两片柔软、湿润且温暖的东西包裹住了，卡特琳娜的双手抚摸着他的脸，她身上的味道也侵入他的脑袋，现在他整个人更加感到头昏脑胀，可当中又夹杂着这么多美妙的东西。卡特琳娜好像坐到了他的身上，于是他眯起眼睛，伸手去拥抱她，抚摸她的脖颈好像抚摸老店主家那只可爱的白色小猫。那双放在他面颊上的手绕到了他的脑袋后面，把发带解开来，他的头发散落下来，发带则被丢到了椅背上，没过多久它还会被从那里碰掉，最后孤零零地落到地板上。

尼可洛翘着二郎腿坐在大厅的露台里打电话。天色已经不早了，他没等艾吉奥回来就自己先吃过了晚饭。今晚店主人让厨房很用心地做了一道鱼，但这里的食物不管怎样都不太合他的胃口，因此给艾吉奥留的那份剩下了不少。

“那您怎么看这件事情呢？”尼可洛坐在艾吉奥昨天坐的位置上，中途那只小猫试图对他撒娇，却被他赶开了。

电话那头的人说话老是不紧不慢地，每次尼可洛跟他说什么都要等上四五秒钟才能得到答复，简直极大地考验了尼可洛的耐心。说实话他现在就想随便找个安静的地方躺着看会儿书，或者喝点酒什么的，要不然就找个意大利人开的餐厅吃一顿，不用打电话，也不用管艾吉奥怎么着，然而南美洲之行完全不是他想的那样，这一趟已经磨掉了他太多耐心。

“你再等等看看吧，不要太着急。”那人说着，似乎听到了电话这边有细小的“喵喵”声。

尼可洛长长地叹了一口气，在他最没耐心的时候听到这种话越发让他丧失耐心。这时候他突然听到水面上传来了马达声。

“他回来了，改天再说吧。”尼可洛没等回答，果断地挂掉了电话。

“你怎么现在才回来？”

“稍微有点迷路了……”艾吉奥将那袋从商店买来的东西递给尼可洛，没注意到对方正盯着他看。

“你不是烧傻了吧？给你留了晚饭，你自己去问厨房吧。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

“等等。”尼可洛拉住了他。“你去哪里了？”

“商店啊。”艾吉奥终于抬起头来看他，对于他的质问有些不快，尼可洛看出他眼神的闪躲。

“商店没有这么远，撒谎也有点下限好不好……你去找那个女人了？”

艾吉奥突然瞪着他：“你跟踪我？”

“没有。”

“那你怎么知道……”

“你们昨天光明正大地在楼下卿卿我我，你当我瞎啊？”

“那也跟你没有关系啊？”艾吉奥甩开了他，把那袋东西抢到自己手里转头就走。

“我是懒得管啦……但你知道那个女人已经结婚了吗？”

艾吉奥转过来：“你怎么又知道了？”

尼可洛从衣袋里掏出烟和打火机，艾吉奥突然意识到房间里那半根烟就是尼可洛留下的。他说：“跟店主人聊天的时候他告诉我的呀，你看……学好语言是不是很重要？”

艾吉奥看上去十分恼怒，却出乎尼可洛意料地没有还嘴。“别这么生气嘛，我就是……等等……你该不会是跟她上床了吧？”

“没有！”艾吉奥冲他大吼，脸一下子变得通红，他之前不觉得尼可洛是那种把“上床”随便挂在嘴边的人。

尼可洛笑出声来：“干嘛啊？你难道没跟女人上过床？”

“闭嘴……”

“好吧好吧。”尼可洛看起来很是幸灾乐祸，他把没抽完的半根烟丢进了水里，艾吉奥因此又瞪了他一眼，他于是有些心虚地把那袋东西从艾吉奥手里拿过来。尼可洛试图把艾吉奥从栈道上拽回去，但艾吉奥却一步都没动。

“我有话想跟你说。”

“什么？”

“我可能……不会再回到意大利了。”

“为什么？你难道想留下来抢人家老婆不成？”

“不是！跟她没有关系！”艾吉奥不知道他干嘛老喜欢拿这个开玩笑。他冷静了一下之后说：“这件事我觉得还是早一点跟你说出来比较好……我其实……”

“哈……你说这话就代表你已经骗了我对吗？”尼可洛打断了他，艾吉奥觉得他的声音听起来很刺耳。

“是。”艾吉奥抬眼直视着面无表情的尼可洛：“我从一开始就没打算回去。但我保证，拿到切萨雷手里那笔钱之后我会分你一半。”

“这么说你一开始允诺的所谓‘美好前程’根本不存在咯？”

艾吉奥点点头，然后又说：“我欺骗了你是我的不对，如果你觉得不想干的话现在开始随时都可以走……如果你很生气的话尽管揍我吧。”

尼可洛脸上的表情很是复杂，但艾吉奥看不出他生气，他只是长吁短叹了一下，又默默地掏出那个铁盒子，往嘴里倒了几颗药丸。他说：“算了，反正我早就知道你这趟肯定不如想象的那么简单。”

“你……？”

他耸耸肩：“你觉得你瞒得过我吗……而且正常情况下，如果能动用更多力量，你会只带一个人吗？还是我这种没什么用的人。”他的语气里有些讥讽，艾吉奥一时间不知道他到底是在嘲笑谁。“但这样也不错，反正不是地位就是钱，对我来说都一样。”他似乎在黑暗中笑了笑，那一瞬间艾吉奥觉得眼前的人并不是尼可洛，心底出现了一阵莫名的失落感。他们之前所承诺对方的“友谊”大概都是空谈。

“但我想知道发生了什么让你决定现在告诉我这些？跟那个女人有关吗？”

“她……卡特琳娜，她说会告诉我关于一些跟切萨雷有关的事情，波吉亚可能参与了对我家族的阴谋。我之前只是想着要拿到钱，但从现在开始可能没那么简单了。”

“你想拿走家族的钱？”

艾吉奥点点头，现在就算尼可洛立马打电话给他叔叔他都不奇怪了，但如果那样的话他就会把他的手机丢进水里。

有些出乎意料的是，尼可洛问他：“那你为什么不跟我商量一下？”

“因为我欺骗了你……你觉得我有跟你商量的余地吗？而且关于……切萨雷这是我自己一个人的事情，你只是负责来跟我一起拿回那笔钱的。”

“所以你知道了他跟那场阴谋有关？之后你要干嘛？你要杀了他吗？”

“不然呢？”艾吉奥冷冰冰地看着他说。

尼可洛熟悉那种眼神，他在监狱中见过的杀人犯都是这种眼神，刚刚他的确没太生气，但这时候反而觉得血液都涌上了大脑，等他反应过来的时候，艾吉奥已经被他一拳揍倒在地了。他愣了愣，不知道怎么解释突如其来的愤怒。

艾吉奥一言不发地站起来，感觉有些温热的液体从鼻子里流了出来，他抹了一把，更多的液体止不住地流出来，等他去摸自己的手帕时才想起来那天自己把手帕给了卡特琳娜。尼可洛感到十分不自在，他给艾吉奥递过去一张纸巾，却被粗暴地甩开了，可怜的纸巾飘进了水里。艾吉奥狼狈地一个劲地用手擦着鼻血，他的双手很快就沾满了血，还有不少甩到了自己的衬衫上。

“是我说的你可以揍我，因为是我说谎了……现在揍也揍过了，你刚刚说接下来还会跟我一起吧？”

“会啊……现在跑回去我也太亏了。”

“好吧，即使只是利益相同……”他这时候终于从兜里掏出了一张纸巾。

“不只是利益相同……我不是说过嘛，我还挺欣赏你的。”

“就算我骗你大老远跑过来？”

“这个另算。”尼可洛觉得自己的拳头又有点控制不住了，在艾吉奥眼里他现在正有些阴森地笑着。

“那……既然一起的话，有什么不高兴的就尽早说出来。” 

“好。”尼可洛十分干脆地回答。“所以比起我，你更相信那个陌生的女人了？”

艾吉奥感觉脑子停转了一秒钟，然后他勉强地笑着——配合满脸的血看上去有些瘆人——说：“你这话说得好像在吃醋一样？”

“对不起，我对你没有那种兴趣，但是总归很不爽啊。”

“……我知道了，我下次会跟你商量的。”

尼可洛终于微微笑了笑，他点点头，走上前摸了摸艾吉奥的额头。这次艾吉奥只是微微往后缩了缩，终于没有甩开他。艾吉奥的额头凉凉的，体温好像已经恢复正常了，尼可洛于是稍稍松了一口气。

“原来跟女人搞可以治感冒的传言是真的啊……”

“你从那里听来的这种有问题的传言？还有我没有跟她上床！”

TBC.


	3. 03

艾吉奥把自己的背包挎上，去拿尼可洛的包时对着那个烟灰缸皱了皱眉，那里面有三四根只抽了一半的烟。他的同伴告诉他可以过个二十分钟再下楼去，尼可洛最近总喜欢一个人吃早餐。但今天也许是感冒痊愈了的缘故，艾吉奥早上觉得精神饱满，于是决定早点下楼去等他们订好的船。

从嘎吱作响的楼梯走下大厅时，他隐约听到了一个熟悉的女声，属于她的那股香味漂浮在空气里。艾吉奥马上停下了脚步，因为他听出来是卡特琳娜正在同尼可洛说话。

“你把我的小男孩抢走了，我很伤心。”她用有些夸张的语调说。艾吉奥本来是答应过她还会再去找她的。

“留不住男人那是你自己的问题，要说的话还是你先来抢了我的人？”

艾吉奥咽了咽口水，氛围似乎有些不太对劲。他突然意识到自己是在无耻地偷听，可既然跟他自己有关系，他很难拒绝不去偷听。

“这就是我们之间的问题了，你插手不太好吧？Nico。”

她为什么用那种暧昧的语调和称呼叫他的伙伴？艾吉奥觉得自己有点酸。而且……尼可洛•马基雅维利到底还有多少他不知晓的秘密？

“你们认识？”艾吉奥干脆走了下去，现身在两人眼前。

“是啊，很多年前我们见过。”尼可洛对他的出现有些惊讶，但他回应地平淡无奇，没有惊慌也没有遮掩。这让艾吉奥的质疑空落落悬在那里，他本来想说“你是不是认识所有在南美洲的意大利人？”但最后只一言不发走到他面前并有些怄气般地把他的行李丢给他。

“很抱歉，我今天就得离开了。”艾吉奥同卡特琳娜说。谁叫车修好得那么快呢？如果不是为了追上切萨雷，他希望可以在这里多待两天。

“不守约定可不是什么好习惯，你要赔偿我才行。”她这么说着，看了一眼尼可洛，然后主动托起艾吉奥的下巴给了他一个轻吻，额前的头发微微触碰到她的皮肤，艾吉奥在那一瞬间却不禁在想背后的尼可洛现在是什么表情。

“接下来你们要去哪里？”卡特琳娜问。

“佩尔纳。”他不假思索地回答。

“艾吉奥！”

现在换做尼可洛一脸不快了，一副他平时胃痛时候的表情。幸好船在这个时候靠了岸，于是艾吉奥不咸不淡地招呼他说：“走吧，船来了。”尼可洛冷着脸，马上迫不及待地丢下他走了。

“我们的约定还有效吗？我们还会再见面的。”卡特琳娜说。

“会的，我保证。”艾吉奥吻了吻她的手背，微笑着同她告别。

船开起来之后，尼可洛看起来仍然很不高兴，他几乎是咬牙切齿地指着他说：“你以为她吻你是因为喜欢你？她只是想让我难堪。”

“你到底在酸什么？”艾吉奥觉得有些好笑，虽然他不是故意的，尼可洛似乎被他们两个报复了。他靠在座位上环顾着周围的风景，今天是难得的好天气，雾气也终于全部散开了。为了安抚同伴，他又补充到：“我跟她有约定，跟你也有约定，可这两个并不冲突，而我答应你会跟你商量。”

尼可洛便干脆问：“她什么时候把那所谓的‘证据’交给你？”

“她说需要时间调查，那些证据既有可能证明切萨雷参与了那件事，也有可能证明他与此无关。”

“可是她还没有提出条件，我觉得这很不妥当，如果她要求的是你做不到的你该怎么办？”

“我这不是还没答应她任何条件吗？可以等她掌握了证据之后再谈条件。”

“这样非常被动，你有没有想过她为什么不等完全掌握了证据再跟你谈交易？如果她拖下去是为了让你动摇……希望到那个时候你不会被……你的情绪左右判断。”

“咳，我不会。”

“你会，所以做的时候要做好安全措施。”

“他妈的这两件事有什么关系！？”

“万一她讹你，要你负责怎么办？”

船主人眼见两个雇主情绪激动起来，想站起来劝说两句以免船被折腾翻进水里，但他听不懂意大利语，也不知道他们为什么讲话的时候肢体语言如此丰富……

“我操你怎么一副老父亲的语气？还有你怎么对这个事情这么八卦啊！你很有经验吗？你难道被仙人跳过？”艾吉奥吼到。

“没有。”尼可洛立马回答，又一次青着脸转过身去。

“你心虚了，绝对有吧？”

“没有！”

他们从修理站开走了车子，虽然只隔了不到两天，艾吉奥对自己的副驾“宝座”居然感到有些想念，劣质座椅散发出的胶皮味让他感到熟悉且安心。他把临走之前旅店主人送给他的几颗漂亮石子和旧地图丢进匣子里，从背包里捞出了卡特琳娜送给他的新地图。

“佩尔纳，嗯……如果我们走新路的话可以快一些到那边。”他自言自语地研究着路线，有时候老在心里把自己想象成发号施令的船长，尼可洛是舵手，虽然他们的“船”没有那么豪华，破旧的老船，挂个旗帜或许还有海盗船的风味。年轻人无处发泄的旺盛精力最后全部倾注于研究起从绿洲顺手买来的那本旅游杂志上了。然而对尼可洛来说比较不妙的是这家伙待在绿洲的两天不知道为什么突然又迷上了电音，夜店味的音乐此刻在车内不绝于耳。

“说真的，艾吉奥，你就不怕我告诉你叔叔吗？”

“告家长？你是喜欢搞这种拙劣手段的人吗？”

“不是，告密不是什么好事。”

“是啊，而且就算你告了对你也没什么好处，所以这点上我还是相信你的。”

尼可洛把收音机的声音调低了一些，那首电音实在是太吵了，但艾吉奥喜欢，他已经霸占了这个频道快一个钟头了。

尼可洛问：“你喜欢用利益衡量别人吗？”

“我觉得我更喜欢相信人品，但要是人品总是靠得住的话，我爹，我哥和我弟弟也不会死。”

乌贝托背叛了他的家族，艾吉奥因此恨极了背叛者，虽然那个人早就死了，在奥迪托雷们被谋杀之后很快就被另一个人谋杀，一想到乌贝托尸体的惨状，艾吉奥就会觉得有些反胃。阴谋的其它主使们个个都因为各种原因没落得好下场，但他知道还有别的仇人活着，如果可以，他要对他们挨个复仇。

艾吉奥又伸手把音量调了回去，尼可洛本来就对这种音乐没什么好感，最烦人的是艾吉奥还会逮着他给他翻译收音机里的DJ介绍，之前就因为开车一心两用已经被交警堵下来了两次，最后他恶狠狠地记住了那个叫卢西奥的DJ。

“你父亲一点也不像一个黑手党。”他说，然后执拗地关掉了收音机。

“嘿，现在放的是我最喜欢的DJ和我第三喜欢的歌手的 合作曲目！”艾吉奥再次打开收音机。

“很吵……拜托至少小声一些！”

“好吧。”艾吉奥主动调低了音量，顺手拧开了空调。“你刚刚说什么来着？我爸不像黑手党？我也这么觉得，他之前还一直骗我说我们只是普通家庭，整整十七年……”

“不过你叔叔也不像，他很……直来直往。你也不太像，你们家族的人都……”

“我们？哈，你这么快就打算跟奥迪托雷撇清关系了？”

“难道你不是？”

艾吉奥似乎有些不满地哼哼了一声之后说：“连你都觉得我们不像，我认为我们并不适合再这么继续下去……至少我根本不想继承所谓的家族事业。”

“我所知道的的是，你父亲有在非常努力地将一切都合法化……”

艾吉奥立刻打断了他：“但他还是被自己的身份害死了。在这个时代，黑手党无论如何都会消失，要么在家族冲突中被杀，要么被抓进局子，就算勉强活下来又怎样呢？家族里德高望重的老头子们表面上过得光鲜亮丽，却只会被社会认为是肮脏的犯罪者，这是就是我们的命运和结局。但克劳迪亚想念学校，她应该去上大学，如果我弟弟还活着，他也应该去念书。至于我母亲，我希望她能过上平静的生活，不必再经历那种事……我真的不想再来一次。”

“所以……”尼可洛瞥了他一眼：“你要脱离奥迪托雷，你需要这笔钱？”

“你这不是已经早就猜到了？”他早就计划好了，拿到那笔钱之后就会有人将克劳迪亚和玛利亚带到西班牙，他自己也不会再回意大利。

“马里奥会原谅你吗？”

“我想他会的……只是同时也会对我失望透顶吧。”

大概是空调吹来的凉风开始起了作用，吵闹的音乐此时似乎也带不起热烈的氛围了。他们似乎沉默了好一阵子，尼可洛有些僵硬地说：“这样的话……那……”

“什么？”

“呃……没什么。”他不可察觉地叹了口气，但喉咙里总是哽着些什么，于是又一遍说到：“没什么。”

佩尔纳高级公寓“风之家”的某个清扫员今天过得非常不顺遂，早上因为迟到而被扣了工钱，刚刚又被领班说教了一顿，他打包好房间里的床单，寻思着今天被扣的工资几乎让他今天一整天都白干了。然而更倒霉的是等他抱着被房客弄得乌七八糟的被单出门时，却发现自己留在门口的推车消失不见了。

与此同时，可怜的清扫员所在往上两层的走道上，尼可洛审视了一番自己身上有些不太合身的工作服，推着刚刚“借”来的推车敲响了眼前的门。房间里没有任何动静，再敲了两次之后仍然没有回应。左顾右盼了一阵之后，他干脆掏出从另一处“借”来的钥匙，小心翼翼地打开了房门。

艾吉奥这时正趴在大堂的柜台上跟前台的女接待员有来有回地聊着天，皮肤有些黝黑的女孩儿英语十分流畅。他一直都很高兴能有说得上话的人，于是把从韦尔梅里亚到圣卡巴再到绿洲的事情美化改编一下，再把尼可洛去掉，最后变成了一个单身旅行者因为失恋而远离家乡出来散心的故事。那位无聊了半天的小姐现在也兴致满满地听着这个意大利人天花乱坠地瞎吹，中间还暧昧地对他的嗓音称赞了一番。

“……所以我借了吉他，想给他们来一首Purple Rain，您会喜欢听那一类的吗？”艾吉奥一面说一面瞄着那女士的背后，尼可洛在角落里朝他打了个手势之后绕进了侧门里。

他于是朝着接待员微微一笑，突兀地结束了关于音乐的话题，拜托对方帮他把刚刚看中的房间预留一下，一边说着晚饭之后会来付钱，一边快速离开了前台。那个接待员还没反应过来，一头雾水地支支吾吾回答着他，等她想起来问对方收定金的时候，艾吉奥已经溜出了大门，早就跑得没影了。

两人在公寓后面碰了面，尼可洛还没换下清洁员的衣服，那身衣服闷得他有想当街脱光的冲动。此时艾吉奥却对那个接待员心怀愧疚，尼可洛之前趁他们聊天时顺走了前台的那串钥匙，他们没有来得及把它还回去，鬼才知道尼可洛把它丢到了哪里去。但这不重要。

“切萨雷呢？你怎么这么快就下来了？”

尼可洛摇摇头：“不在，我进去看过了，房间里面甚至根本没有住过的痕迹。”

“那是萨德……”

“情报没有问题，而且你也看到登记簿上写了他常用的那个假名不是吗？”

艾吉奥的确打着要租住的借口问接待员要来了登记簿，又趁她没留意的时候翻看了一通，确认过萨德指出的那间公寓是被“瓦伦蒂诺”这个名字租下。他无意识之间握紧了拳头。“我们又让他逃走了，为什么？这不是巧合，他很准确地知道背后有人在追赶他！”

尼可洛拉了拉领口试图透透气，他说：“换个地方说话吧，这里太热了。”

佩尔纳不是个大城市，但市中心有不少高档的店面，光鲜亮丽的宽阔马路和大片玻璃幕墙覆盖的大楼都是他们在桑托巴西利从来没看到过的景色。但这次他们最终还是选择在一家旧城区里的小旅馆里落脚，仿佛阴谋诡计总是发生在这种肮脏混乱又鱼龙混杂的地方一样，虽然真实原因是想省钱。

如果没有在绿洲耽误那两天，不知道会不会有机会截住切萨雷，风之家的公寓看起来像是个陷阱，却不知为何没有绊住他们的脚。艾吉奥认为萨德提供的信息有所缺漏，尼可洛却看起来十分相信他从前的朋友，但他从不解释，也不提他以前的事，哪怕只是随便给个理由，说点他们之间的友谊为何坚固，艾吉奥也不会如此怀疑萨德的可靠性。

他不免会好奇，老早就打听过尼可洛过去的事，这个人默默无闻地在报社做编辑，听说和同事关系很不错，谈过两三次恋爱但目前是单身，偶尔会光顾红灯区，除此之外好像没有什么不良嗜好，没参与过家族的事务，也没有犯罪记录，哪里都不像个黑手党。只有在韦尔梅里亚的一次让艾吉奥感到意外，那时候尼可洛把他们携带的两把ppk拿出来，试图教艾吉奥如何保养手枪，年轻人虽然饶有兴趣地跟着学了一遍，但他不觉得这是个很有用的技能。黑手党向来是手边有什么就用什么，枪支固然宝贵，但没有人有闲心去花时间维护，而且没有必要的情况下奥迪托雷或者其它家族也不会真的试图干掉谁，开枪的机会也少之又少。但尼可洛好像对这些还真的挺在行，看起来像个老军械迷。

可在艾吉奥发现尼可洛认识卡特琳娜而只得到了轻飘飘的回答之后，他开始发觉自己似乎完全不了解这个人，但不，并不止因为卡特琳娜，他的胃病，他的失眠，他睡不惯的床，他讨厌的食物，他几乎每天都会通话的弟弟，他吃的“药”，他抽剩下半根的烟……这些对艾吉奥来说都是一团迷雾，这个人就在眼前，却丝毫琢磨不透，他对他根本一无所知。

尼可洛说他只要拿到钱就可以，但他真的这么容易就能打发吗？艾吉奥只有直觉不认为如此，因此困惑伴随着一股凉意浮现在身后。

他们本来正在一家拥挤又狭小的中餐厅里讨论着下一步该怎么做，尼可洛坐在对面梳理了一番眼前的状况，艾吉奥却盯着冒烟的茶水杯子出了神，对眼前这个人说的话几乎没有听进去一句，对方也离他越来越遥远。

“你又要丢掉了？”他突然说。

“什么？”尼可洛停了下来，疑惑地说：“你还好吗？你看起来有些恍惚。”

“我很好。”

“是吗……我以为你感冒还没痊愈。”他嗫了口淡得几乎没有味道的茶水后皱了皱眉，又瞄了一眼迟迟不上菜的厨房，然后对艾吉奥说：“我出去打个电话，你等我一下。”

“去吧。”他说，然后看着尼可洛又把剩了大半的烟随手丢进了茶水杯子里。

大约三四分钟之后，尼可洛面色不佳地回来了：“我知道是谁告诉切萨雷有人在追踪他了。”

“萨德吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

“我早说了他不能信啊！”

“不……他的信息是可靠的，但他同时也把情报卖给了切萨雷，唯一的好消息是切萨雷只知道有人在追踪他，但他还不知道是我们。”

“两面三刀，他为什么要干这种事！？”艾吉奥随即想起自己曾经打过交道的一些情报贩子，只要钱没拿够或者雇主没问仔细，他们就不会把所有信息都交给对方，有后台的情报贩子还会以此为借口光明正大地同时卖消息给两方甚至好几方。因此招致多方仇恨最后下场非常惨的也不是没有，但现在显然不管切萨雷还是他们俩都是在别人的地盘上，也就只能忍气吞声交了这冤枉钱。

尼可洛不由自主地咬起嘴唇，他在把弄着手里的筷子，艾吉奥以为他在焦躁，但好像又不是。他眼神有些飘忽，但依旧用冷静的声音对艾吉奥说：“不管怎么说，他的信息来源是最可靠的，萨德不是一个说谎的人，只要问，他就会说。”

“你还要继续寻求他的帮助吗？我们不能相信背信弃义的人。”

“可他并没有欺骗我们，现在从他那里获取消息对我们来说不是争取优势，而是不能让切萨雷变得比我们更有优势。”他掏出了被揉得皱巴巴的烟盒，在发现里面只剩一根烟之后又将它塞回了兜里。看艾吉奥一言不发，他说：“你相信我吗？如果你相信我，你就该相信我的判断。”

艾吉奥抿抿嘴，“相信”一词听起来如此刺耳，毕竟不久前他才对他摊牌自己的欺骗行为。但他认为尼可洛的判断是对的。一盘饺子被端上了桌，他现在没什么心情，只是把叉子叉进食物里，又迟迟不动它，他问：“他要多少钱？我们的要求是不能卖给切萨雷那边，如果他想要的话我们可以出双倍。”

尼可洛这时把筷子放回了餐具盒，拿起自己的叉子说：“他要的不多，我们今晚就可以去跟他的人交涉。”

“好吧，就这么办，在这之后就没有人能够阻止我们追赶切萨雷了。”

尼可洛点点头说，思索了一阵说：“但我有个要求，今完的事情之后能给我放个假吗？”

“什么？假期？这个时候？”艾吉奥一脸见鬼地问到，不过他马上意识到，自从到了拉丁美洲之后，他们的确几乎是一刻不停地在寻找切萨雷，如果他算是尼可洛的雇主的话也确实是把这个雇员无良压榨到了极致。“但现在的情况……我们没有闲暇时间了！”

“听我说，如果我们今天交涉顺利的话，逮到切萨雷不也是迟早的事？休息好才能精力充沛，这样也好赶路，还是说你想让我继续疲劳驾驶吗？我已经开了很久的车了诶。”

“……好吧，反正现在并不是我一个人说了算，这是我们两个人的事情了，因为那笔钱有你的份。”

尼可洛满意地点点头说：“这就对了嘛，给我一天就够了，我只是需要一些休息。”

萨德在佩尔纳的线人是个有些口吃的胖子，他们的交涉就在市中心某个理发店里，交完钱之后萨德打电话过来允诺不会再卖情报给切萨雷，同时也答应会把那边的行踪一五一十地告诉他们。这整个过程意外地顺利，顺利到艾吉奥甚至怀疑当中是不是还有什么阴谋。

“遵守承诺就是这个人的优点之一了，要不然你以为他为什么在欧洲那边混不下去？顺便一说，比起其他家族，奥迪托雷也是出了名的守信啊。”尼可洛说。

“你在暗示什么？”艾吉奥对他的评判感到有些不高兴。

“这可是赞扬，虽然对其本身来说，守信招致的结果不一定是好的，但对于需要依靠这个家族的人来说是件幸运的事情，比如我。”

艾吉奥默不作声地笑了笑，就当他是在变相示好。

但他很快就想给内心甚至起了一点感动的自己一耳光。他原本以为尼可洛的休息就是在旅馆睡睡觉什么的，结果刚从胖子的理发店出来后不久，尼可洛就塞给他两张马戏团的演出券，然后独自一人径直走上了一条灯红酒绿的、一看就不是什么全年龄适宜的小巷，艾吉奥老远就看到路口第一家店的霓虹灯招牌底下站着两个衣着大胆的女性……和穿着花哨的男人。

“为什么是两张？”艾吉奥捏着两张劵朝他悠然离去的背影疑问到。

“随便约个女孩子嘛，这不是你最擅长的吗？”

“这就是我在你这里的印象吗？马戏团？约会？这是十岁的人喜欢的东西吧！？”

尼可洛摆摆手，看起来心情很不错地走掉了。艾吉奥看着那两张票劵越想越憋屈，像个被缺心眼家长随手打发的小屁孩，不，想错了，没有正常家长会当着孩子的面去逛酒吧一条街的（况且是不是正经酒吧还有待商榷）。

艾吉奥最终还是决定去看看马戏团，反正票都买好了。他循着票上的地址找到了马戏团的帐篷，好在他这次算是认得那些字，问路也十分顺利。一路上他期待过卡特琳娜在现在给他打电话过来，因为她说一旦有了消息一定会亲自来找他，而且，最完美的是现在尼可洛不在。

但是没有电话打来，他本来也不觉得她会这么快联系上他，却不免有些失落。

等他千辛万苦绕过水湾抵达驻扎在岸边的马戏团时，检票口的小丑却告诉他这是明天的票，那家伙该死地买错了票！

“我就不可以今天进去吗？”

“抱歉，先生，座位是固定的，您可能不知道我们在这里有多受欢迎吧？我们总是满座，而且下周就要离开……”

艾吉奥无视那个啰哩巴嗦的小丑，示意对方后边还有一群顾客等着检票，然后无奈地回到了旅店。

因为无事可做，他只能自个儿躺在床上闷闷不乐。无聊之时，艾吉奥想恶作剧一下，给尼可洛打一通骚扰电话，企图破坏他的“休假”。然而对方压根没接，于是他又无聊地躺了回去。

回想起来，近一个月来他都没有和尼可洛分开超过半天（大概卡特琳娜那次除外），在只身一人躺着的时候，一股“想家”的情绪突然浮现。尽管那是生于自己心中的情绪，却让他觉得有些异样。因为长久以来艾吉奥似乎未曾想念过家乡，或许能被称之为家乡的那座城市已经给他留下了很多不想回忆的东西，他并不清楚自己有没有下意识通过回避怀念以回避曾经发生的悲剧。而即使真的怀念，他仿佛并不为其感到忧伤，思绪也仅仅只抵达奥迪托雷家的那座房子，那据说是曾祖父早年在佛罗伦萨拼打的成果之一，在那场混乱的谋杀过后已经不再属于家族了。艾吉奥没有见过自己的曾祖父和祖父，但他曾来来回回在刻着家族徽章的花砖上溜达，乔瓦尼说那是他的父亲亲手铺就的。环绕在墙之中的小小院落又是否能称之为“乡”？

或许是独处让他把自己浸泡在了情绪里，但他懒洋洋地躺在情绪低落的泥淖里，现在还没有下沉。

“如果我想脱离某样东西，也许我会尝试对另一样东西上瘾。”尼可洛在不久前说过这话，艾吉奥记不起来他们当时在聊什么，只有对这句话印象深刻，因为那个时候尼可洛正在抽烟。

比起陷入忧思或者回避，又或者借着另一种东西逃避，艾吉奥本人或许没有意识到，他在直面痛苦，也许是为了使仇恨持久而旺盛。

在突如其来的思念和其它胡思乱想中，艾吉奥渐渐睡去。

他的伙伴直到凌晨才回来，艾吉奥很快就因为房间内的响动而清醒过来，确认过是尼可洛之后又马上躺了回去，只在迷迷糊糊之间听到一句“抱歉。”

早晨醒过来的时候，艾吉奥差点想把尼可洛一脚踢下床，这人不仅浑身酒味，而且昨晚没有淋浴甚至根本没换衣服就直接脏兮兮地躺到了床上，好在他至少脱了鞋，不然艾吉奥铁定会下脚。随后艾吉奥默默地走出了房间，今天换他独自去吃早饭。

艾吉奥之前根本就没试图给自己安排假期，他在早晨仍然无所事事，于是在大厅找了个角落待着，继续研究他那本旅游杂志。临近中午，正当他思索尼可洛是不是就要这样睡上一整天时，尼可洛终于一脸疲惫地下楼来餐厅觅食了。

他们一起吃了午饭，尼可洛少见地几乎全程安静，看起来好像还没睡醒。

艾吉奥收盘子时，他却突然开口说：“下午一起出去逛逛吧。”看着艾吉奥用怀疑他吃错药的眼神地打量他，他又补充道：“如果你没有安排的话。”

“我没有安排。”

佩尔纳有一座小山，看起来没什么特别，但人们在这个城市边缘地势最高的地方修建了观景台，还有一条索道通到山顶上去。山脚下有一个湖泊，当地人喜欢在湖边举报集市和庆典，据说如果运气好的话可以遇到灵验的占卜师，艾吉奥几乎想都没想就指着旅游指南说不如到那里去逛逛，尼可洛对他的这一决定表示“你已经十九岁了怎么还信这些？”不过他最终没有反对这个提议。

之后艾吉奥才想起来那附近正是马戏团驻扎的地方。

可惜他们没碰上什么特殊日子，这里没有集市也没有庆典，路边只有有个卖棉花糖和冰棍的老太太，艾吉奥没看见任何想象中的神秘人物。

他们百无聊赖地坐在湖边的长椅上一边吃冰棍一边吹风，然后尴尬地发现周围其它长椅上都是成双成对的情侣。

并不是有意去看，但艾吉奥注意到尼可洛今天穿得比平日正经一些，休闲西装外套底下的衬衫领子扣得严严实实得，在这种天气里光看着都让人热得不行。

恰好这个时候他也许真的觉得有点热了，便脱下了外套。又大概是注意到了艾吉奥若有若无的视线，尼可洛问他：“是不是觉得我是个很糟糕的成年人？”

艾吉奥小心翼翼把木棍上最后一块冰送进嘴里说：“我不那么想，每个人都有自己的爱好，再说又不是什么大不了的事。”

哈，吃来路不明的药，抽烟，喝酒，结交黑手党，泡吧。不是什么大不了的事。

“可有的我时候却会想，我究竟在干嘛？但就是这样，我就是这样，总是做烂事。”他抿嘴笑着，不知道究竟抱着怎样的心情说这话。

“但你乐此不疲呢。”

“是啊，乐此不疲啊，既然收获了欢愉，又还有什么对错可言？”他把冰棒棍甩进垃圾桶，随手又掏出烟盒，在艾吉奥的注视之下，他犹豫地给他递了一根过去。

他摇摇头：“我讨厌烟味。”

尼可洛愣了愣说：“原来是这样，你早说啊。”他手足无措了一会儿，把那根烟干脆地连着整个满满的烟盒也丢进了垃圾桶。

“啊，不，你没必要那样……”

“无所谓啦，我其实也不怎么适应这玩意儿。”

“那你为什要抽？”艾吉奥想起无数根抽到一半被就丢弃的香烟。

“因为我说过嘛，如果要脱离一个东西，对另外一个东西上瘾可能是好方法。我大概在你这个年龄的时候学过抽烟，不过后来很快戒掉了，现在看来我已经不适应烟草的味道了。”他说着，然后从衣袋里拿出那个铁盒，艾吉奥立刻按住了他的手。

“所以你又要吃这玩意儿？”

“拜托，你总得给我点盼头。”

他有听从过艾吉奥的建议，至少他尝试过。

“但这不好。”艾吉奥多少已经猜到那些药丸是什么东西了。

“没有什么好不好，只有我乐不乐意。就只有这个，你放过我吧，当是请你看演出的回报？”尼可洛微笑着把他的手扒拉开。

“你……等等，说到演出，你知道你买的是今天的票吗！？昨天害我白跑一趟！”

尼可洛愣了愣，一副努力回忆的样子，趁艾吉奥没留意快速往嘴里塞了一颗药丸，然后说：“那不正好？今天我们可以一起去看。”

“操。”

总之艾吉奥是不太乐意和臭男人一起去马戏团看表演的，他甚至怀疑尼可洛是不是故意买错票的，眼下就算拿了两张票他也宁愿让尼可洛自己一个人去。

好在昨天的小丑所言不虚，当晚的表演确实足够精彩。马戏团里竟然还有占卜师登场，算是弥补了一些艾吉奥遗憾。那个扮相奇怪的女人邀请一位观众上台现场做占卜，艾吉奥没能成为那个参与演出的幸运观众，但他仍旧十分兴奋。尼可洛则全程都在笑：“这是什么玩意儿，她自称是玛雅古代祭祀的后代却拿塔罗牌给人算命。”由此换来了一记肘击。

艾吉奥已经很多年没有见过马戏团了，这个场景使他想起很小的时候被费德里科带去看那些流浪马戏团演出时的情形，在拥挤的、五颜六色的帐篷里，伴随着动物粪便和香薰的气味，昏暗的灯光中闪过舞女衣裙上的塑料亮片，吉普赛人点燃紫色的烟雾，小丑喜悦而透着幽怨的笑容不断靠近。年幼的艾吉奥曾惧怕过这个地方，在座椅上紧紧抓紧哥哥的衣袖，但又忍不住窥探那些秘密的表演，他始终觉得像在梦中一样，这部分记忆和十七岁以前的所有记忆一样不真实。

“托托在很小的时候喜欢这个。”尼可洛没头没脑地说，艾吉奥于是想起他也是一位兄长，那么他们兄弟俩也会一起去看那些三流马戏团的表演吗？

在踏上这趟旅途之前，艾吉奥未曾想过能同尼可洛一起坐在这种地方悠闲地看表演。如果他会是可靠的，仿佛他兄长一样的人，或许内心所有的不安稳都将不复存在。

TBC.


	4. 04

一个月以来，他们在陌生的土地上疾驰，几乎已经穿过了大半个南美洲，如今距离切萨雷终于只有一步了，艾吉奥却被困在了这个废弃的工厂里，被严严实实地捆在工字钢柱上。他感到额头有些湿润，在鲜红的液体滴落水泥地板上时发觉那是血液而并非汗液，大概是因为愤怒，疼痛来得迟钝了一些。

他想起今天早些时候他们还在坐在一起聊干酪水饺，猫王、韦尔梅里亚本地的黑帮和露西亚一颗刚刚发射升空的人造卫星。

而如今一切已经急转直下，怒意和恨意在胸膛中寂静地燃烧着。

他们的面包车是在昨天早晨抵达阿伦波利斯的，卡特琳娜在头一天约定好要同他们在这个小镇上见面。

“她说只见我一个人。”当艾吉奥把那封简讯展示给尼可洛时对方根本看都没看一眼，却盯着他深黑的眼睛说：“你答应过我的。”

好吧，他说，食言不是他的作风，艾吉奥立刻投降，硬着头皮推门走进了那家挂着“Bella Italian”招牌的小餐厅，门铃叮当作响，尼可洛大方地跟着他走了进去。

时间尚早，店里还没正式开门，只有一个瘦瘦高高的服务生在打扫卫生，他看起来比艾吉奥稚嫩不少，二人都在内心嘀咕这家店居然大摇大摆地招童工。男孩看起来有些怯懦，只是给他们指了指餐厅最里面的一道小门，两人对视一眼之后不假思索地走了进去。他们穿过一个装了小喷泉的院子，后面是一栋二层的房屋，铺上砖红色瓦片的斜坡屋顶还真点家乡风味。卡特琳娜就在凉廊下的藤椅上等待着，艾吉奥一眼就看到她面前的小圆桌上泡了一支半开的百合花。

“早上好啊，二位。”她懒洋洋地对两人说，目光落在尼可洛身上，但对方不为所动，她便看向另一人：“艾吉奥，请坐下来吧。”她指指自己对面的椅子。

“谢谢。”他没有推辞便坐了下来，而尼可洛面无表情地站在了他的身后，双手搭在他的椅背上，无形的压力自然从头顶落下。卡特琳娜只微微笑笑，一副看戏的表情。

“你这样搞得我很不自在……”艾吉奥扭过头对他说到，他不止一次觉得这人脸上没什么表情的时候有点严肃得过分。

尼可洛回看了他一眼，然后视线又回到红发的女人身上：“我有什么办法，主人只准备了一把椅子。”

艾吉奥于是无奈地问卡特琳娜：“请问我可以去别处为我的朋友找把椅子吗？”

“当然可以，从这道门进去的房间里随便搬一把吧。”她笑着指指尼可洛的身后。

艾吉奥起身让开了自己的位置，白了尼可洛一眼并对他说：“您请坐吧！”然后跟随卡特琳娜的指示往屋子的大门走过去。

但尼可洛有些固执地站在原地，手指紧紧扣着那个椅背，他仍然目不转睛地看着她，在艾吉奥稍微走远了一些时才开口说：“为难我很有趣吗？”

卡特琳娜笑起来，仿佛这片平原的烈日一般灿烂灼人。她伏在小圆桌上托着腮说：“那可不是，Nico你一直都很可爱嘛，你们两个都是，男孩不管是十九岁还是三十岁都是男孩。”

“什么玩意儿……”尼可洛一脸无语地移开了视线。“都过去这么久了就不要再捉弄我了……”

红发没有回答，只是无声地笑着，她喜欢男孩子们在她面前窘迫的样子，又傻又天真可爱。

等艾吉奥抬着凳子回来时他发现二人之间的气氛变得有些奇怪，尼可洛一副浑身不自在的样子，卡特琳娜却仍然优雅而舒坦地靠在椅背上。看尼可洛还傻愣愣地站在原地，艾吉奥干脆地把他推到新搬来的椅子上，自己坐回了卡特琳娜的对面。

在二人落座后，女人却拨弄着那只百合说：“盛放在水瓶中的花会死两次啊，艾吉奥。在被切下来的时候，还有完全枯萎的时候。”没等艾吉奥对此有所回应，她就说：“那么开始吧，Nico就安静旁听好吗？”

“知道了……”尼可洛不耐烦地回应。

她从随身的手包里掏出来一盘磁带，把它放到了艾吉奥的面前说：“这就是你要的证据，一段录音，但时间不算短，你要先听结果吗？”

“说吧。”

“结论是，切萨雷•波吉亚的确参与了针对奥迪托雷家族的阴谋。”

这时尼可洛一直在观察艾吉奥的表情，他的朋友看起来没有什么过度的反应，只是在卡特琳娜简短的回答过后望着插花沉默了几秒钟，这才要求她播放那盘磁带。

他们花了大约一个钟头又四十分钟才听完整个录音，那是一场针对奥迪托雷的会议，主题便是那场阴谋。几个主使家族的家长，包括罗德里格•波吉亚都参与了商讨，那当中也自然有切萨雷，如果不是罗德里格点名让自己的儿子发表点意见，艾吉奥几乎是无法从声音分辨出来谁是谁的。而结果看下来，他们最后采用了切萨雷的提议：先想方设法暗中搞垮与奥迪托雷交好的警局局长乌贝托，再对他威逼利诱，让他想办法诬陷乔瓦尼，待乔瓦尼落入监狱之后，就趁着家族还未反应过来展开救援时实行谋杀，最后再把责任推到监狱身上。

尼可洛在一旁对录音大致做了笔记，在他那小本笔记本的一页上写满了名字，他和艾吉奥都知道那当中的大部分人已经在乌贝托死后的清查中被捕，这都得益于后来上任的局长索德里尼先生。等录音结束，卡特琳娜把磁带从录音机里取了出来，艾吉奥才缓缓低下头双手扶额，他把上半身支撑在桌上。不知是不是错觉，玻璃瓶里的百合花似乎在轻轻颤动。卡特琳娜向前倾了倾身子，将手放在他的肩膀上。

尼可洛首先打破了三人之间的沉寂问到：“你从哪里弄来这个的？”

卡特琳娜瞪了他一眼，又看了看艾吉奥。

“提你的要求的回报吧。”艾吉奥用有些沙哑的声音说着，把卡特琳娜的手轻轻从肩头拿下来，然后抬起头来看着她。他的眼眶有些泛红。

尼可洛心中感到颤动，他好像忘记了一段时间，但又想起来艾吉奥•奥迪托雷现在也许应该在某个大学的校园里作为富人家的小少爷头悠闲度日。他观察起卡特琳娜来，想知道她是否同他一样想到这年轻人本不该坐在这里。

但女人脸上的灼热早已熄灭，她的用低沉得不像她的声音一字一句地说：“我的要求——我需要切萨雷•波吉亚的死亡。”

艾吉奥的大脑一阵麻痹。

说出这话时，卡特琳娜的眼神充满了某种热切，转瞬之间又变得十分冰冷，“死亡”一词从她嘴唇中间挤压出来，好像已经变成事实一样。不久之前，他还吻过那嘴唇呢。

原来如此，他想，这一切都是被计划好的，两次相遇，约会，绿洲的小岛，吻，她的一切在脑海中似乎串联起来。内心深处的一些期许逐渐落空，比起日夜疲于奔命，追溯仇恨的源头，他后来才逐渐意识到那个陷落的地方似乎更加使他感到无助。

“我可以问问原由吗？”

“当然可以，艾吉奥，就算你不问我也会告诉你，因为我跟你一样怀有仇恨。波吉亚在意大利的扩张不仅害惨了你的家族，我的家族也同样在风波当中支离破碎。现如今罗德里格虽然已经死于非命，波吉亚也早就在我们各个家族的打击中一蹶不振，我仍旧持有恨意，但是这还不够，切萨雷年轻、狡猾又有手段，如果放任他在桑托巴西利发展，有朝一日他会回来继续成为我们的威胁。”

“这就是你教唆别人杀人的理由吗？你自己却袖手旁观？”尼可洛语气里带了些怒意，艾吉奥却呆愣在那里，好像什么都没听到一样。

“我已经说过让您安静旁听了吧？马基雅维利先生。”卡特琳娜提高了音量，用之前从未有过的锐利眼神看着他说：“告诉你们也没关系，我现在是两个孩子的母亲了，我不允许我在他们成年之前冒着死的危险再涉足切萨雷的事情。”

尼可洛只冷冰冰地回了一句：“但你自己把筹码先拿了出来，那如果我们拒绝替你杀人呢？”

“想什么呢，你觉得没有我提出要求，你的小伙伴就会放弃干掉切萨雷吗？”

两个人的目光于是都落在了艾吉奥的身上，年轻人刚刚只是沉默不语地听着两人争论，现在似乎终于结束了踌躇和迷茫，开口说：“我知道了，我会实现你的要求的。”

“艾吉奥，你说过你不会被情绪干扰。”

“这不是情绪的缘故。”他僵硬地起身，问卡特琳娜说：“这盘磁带我可以带走吗？”

她点了点头，艾吉奥把磁带小心翼翼地收回自己的背包里，然后勉强地挤出一个微笑说：“谢谢，如果有进展我会给你消息的，再会吧，丝佛扎女士。”

“再会，艾吉奥。”

卡特琳娜坐在原处望着二人离去的背影，艾吉奥快步走向来时的小门，脚步却看起来多了一些疲惫，尼可洛跟了上去，但最后回过头来留下一个责怪的眼神。她没说话，也不再挂着先前面对艾吉奥时或者温婉或者灼热的笑容。那只百合被她从水瓶中取出，现在已经没有心情等它盛放了，再过一会儿，阿伦波利斯夏季早晨的太阳会让它彻底死亡。

尼可洛紧握着方向盘，他们马上就要穿越国境朝圣帕莱索去了，在艾吉奥确认了目标和方向之后，时间突然之间就紧张了起来。而压力通常是引发他的胃痛的一个原因，他已经吃下了两三颗药，但这次艾吉奥没有再制止他，男孩已经沉默了好一会儿了。

“我们甚至没有确认过录音的真伪。”尼可洛说。

“已经没有必要去确认了。”

“为什么不？她明明就是在利用我们！”

“没错，她是在利用……我。她很确信我不会拒绝所以才没有先提出要求，对自己的目的也不做任何掩饰。但她让我意识到，不管录音是真是假，有一点是对的，波吉亚的消亡少不了现如今仍旧存活的任何一个家族的份，当中也包括奥迪托雷，如果我们对切萨雷放过一马，未来他就会像我现在这样循着仇恨找到仇人面前亲手要了对方的命，他是个果决的人，这点我也很确信。也就是说，就算不是为了复仇，我现在也得干掉他。”

“但我认为他可不会单单受到仇恨的驱使来浪费精力报复家族，还是说你认为他一定会成为威胁吗？”

艾吉奥点点头：“即使往后威胁不到克劳迪亚和我妈，我也不能让他威胁到马里奥叔叔，我想这是我最后能做的事。”

“艾吉奥……”尼可洛减慢了车速，很快将车停到了路边上，那里有一块玉米地，瘦高作物的影子替他们遮蔽了烈日。他问：“你真的不是被仇恨或者愤怒，又或者对卡特琳娜的爱慕冲昏了头吗？”

“我很冷静，尼可洛，如果你不愿意参与，只要我自己动手就可以，钱不会少你一分。”

“……我不是这个意思，我认为你说得对，如果要打击敌人就要做得彻底，这的确是站在家族利益的角度上去考虑的。但……”

“所以你为什么一定要阻止我呢？”艾吉奥侧过身来注视着他说：“你想要什么呢？我的朋友。”

“因为，你看，你称呼我为‘朋友’，不仅仅是因为我们利益一致对吧？我希望你自己、你个人不要因为仇恨或者别的什么原因而去做这种事，因为这对你、对我们来说并不值得，仇恨不能解决任何问题。我现在无法说服你放弃那么做，但我……”他停顿了一下，皱着眉望向车窗外深呼吸了两口，然后有些艰涩地说：“我会……跟随你一起，直到……”

妈的，他知道艾吉奥在看着他。

“直到……无法持续下去。”

只是一个轻飘飘的承诺，可这真的太肉麻了。然而喉咙里哽着的东西没有像预想中一般消失，反而使他更加感到呼吸困难。

艾吉奥一直直视着他的同伴，对方没有正面回答他的问题，他感到脑子里有一阵像是绿洲早晨朦朦胧胧的雾飘了过去，有些不知道自己脸上是什么表情。

他说：“Grazia。”

轻飘飘地。

穿越国境的时候没有遇到什么麻烦事。艾吉奥的假证件在名字一栏写的是“艾吉奥•马基雅维利”，因为即使远在拉丁美洲，“奥迪托雷”也多少会有些敏感。检查员倒是多看了两眼这对一点都不像的“兄弟”，最后却什么都没问就放他们走了。

如果一切顺利，他们将在今夜抵达圣帕莱索，要是切萨雷在这里歇脚的话那他无论如何也逃不过今天了。

但中午过后，尼可洛的胃痛越发严重起来，他第一次把驾驶座让给了艾吉奥，自己躺到了后座上休息。艾吉奥想要带他去医院，但他们都知道现在没有足够的时间再让他们逗留，要是再放着切萨雷这样没完没了地往南边逃的话，他们就要因为超出萨德的影响范围而失去猎物的线索了。艾吉奥再次对尼可洛往嘴里倒药的举动睁一只眼闭一只眼，却掩饰不了他脸上的担忧。

尼可洛在倒车镜里看到了他纠结的表情便说：“不必担心我，你最好专心看路，别把车开沟里去了。”

“之后一定要去医院。”

他含含糊糊地回答了一句，艾吉奥没听清楚，再向他搭话时才注意到尼可洛已经睡着了。这是他第一次如此迅速地入睡。

两场暴雨略过丰收平原的上空，面包车先是被从头到尾淋了个透，又被暴晒了一通，再马上被另一场雨浇灌。此间艾吉奥注意到驾驶座一侧窗户边缘的橡胶已经老化，一些雨水因而淅淅沥沥地漏了进来，他不太清楚之前在绿洲经历那场雨的时候车窗是不是坏的，如果是的话尼可洛铁定会抱怨个不停。现在，尼可洛似乎睡得很沉，艾吉奥也罕见地没有打开收音机，周围只有雨水洗刷着车身的声音。因为雨实在太大，他不得不放慢了车速。

以前是费德里科教他开的车，在乡下空旷的道路上驾驶是件快活的事，后来即使在城里他也偶尔会有些嚣张地无证驾驶，兄弟俩总会有那么一些朋友或者小手段能解决这种“小问题”。

但这里跟乡野的路不一样，和城里的路也不一样，第二场暴雨几乎把面包车变成了一座移动的孤岛，破烂的海盗船在风雨里艰苦地行驶，他从未遇到过这么糟糕的路况，多少感到有些紧张。

要是尼可洛醒着就好了。

早晨和卡特琳娜的交谈在也像雨漏进车里一样漏进他的思绪里，他忍不住去想，也无可奈何地必须承认卡特琳娜利用了他这件事。之前去屋里搬椅子的时候艾吉奥注意到屋内的装潢跟卡特琳娜在绿洲的小屋差别很大，前者像是那些有钱的意大利人的风格，后者则像一个二十岁出头的本地女孩的房屋，但直觉告诉他这两个地方都不是卡特琳娜的住所，他不清楚她到底藏得有多深。但其实他早就知道他们的缘分没有那么单纯，还在绿洲的时候他就已经明白这里面的关系，可他也总觉得他们之间除了利益之外说不定还有的别的东西，所以一直对问题视而不见。而现在一切已经挑明，他对她萌生的那些爱意好像一下子变得十分滑稽可笑。尼可洛肯定是早就看穿了，说不定还在心里嘲笑他。但比起嘲笑（尼可洛对这事开的糟糕玩笑还少吗？），卡特琳娜其实对他毫无感觉这一点更加伤人，他的恋情仿佛暴雨里的沙塔，一个劲地稀里哗啦往下坍塌。

在此刻缺乏尼可洛的冷嘲热讽反而让艾吉奥感到有些不适应，他自己又有些气急败坏想我又不是受虐狂，只是尼可洛轻浮的玩笑说不定反而能减轻他失恋的疼痛。如果一切都能变成玩笑的话，至少表面看起来就没有向悲伤低头了吧？

“喂喂，醒醒。”

艾吉奥把他摇醒的时候他仍旧十分疲倦，仿佛从泥淖里费力地把意识拔出来，他睁开眼睛，看见同伴在眼前晃动，艾吉奥呼吸粗重，看起来有些焦急。

“切萨雷……”

尼可洛瞟到车上电子钟的时间，本来他们还有大约两个钟头才能到圣帕莱索，他疑惑地坐了起来，看到艾吉奥指了指他们车附近的一部越野车。

“那是切萨雷的车牌。”艾吉奥说，萨德是把这个也弄清楚了告知他们的。那还真是让他心生嫉妒的一部好车，他能想得到切萨雷是怎么挥霍那笔钱的。

“怎么会？这里是哪里？”尼可洛感受了一下胃的状况，希望自己能有第二次休假。

“一个小镇…这是加油站，离圣帕莱索还有一段距离。车上的人刚刚下来去便利店了，但好像不是切萨雷，难道他不是一个人行动的吗？”

“也许他雇了人？或者换了车？你确定他车上没别人了？”尼可洛正这么说，艾吉奥指着从便利店门口走出来的一个高大的男人说从那车上下来的正是那个人。

“这人有点眼熟……”尼可洛皱起眉头，但他觉得自己的脑子有些迟缓，一时间想不起来那是谁。

那个男人很快回到了车上，艾吉奥于是从后排直接跳到了驾驶座上。

“要去追吗？”尼可洛问。

“既然你说眼熟，得先跟上去再说。”

“那让我来开吧。”

“你没事了？”

尼可洛点头，虽然他还是不太舒服，但他不想让艾吉奥开下去，年轻人又总是莽莽撞撞地。他们迅速地换了座位，在那部车子驶出视野范围之前跟了上去。然而那辆车并没有沿着大道驶向圣帕莱索，他们很快拐上了一条岔道，朝着荒芜的平原行驶去了。

艾吉奥摆弄了一番地图后得知前方有个叫土豆镇的地方，但道路两旁越来越荒凉而的景观使他有些不安。由于这条道路的两旁都是开阔的荒地，路上也没有其他车子，二人商定之后谨慎地停下了车，等到目标几乎消失在视线里之后才继续前行。

大约半个钟头之后，一些零散的建筑物终于出现在了道路前方，当他们接近之后才发觉这些房屋根本无人居住，几乎全是荒废的。他们不久前聊到本地的黑帮时，尼可洛提到了这附近有因为帮派火拼而被整个毁灭的小镇，想必这就是其中之一。沿着他们走的这条道路穿过镇子，大概还要半天时间才能到下一个有人烟的地方，如果那辆车和切萨雷有关系的话，很难不认为他会选择把这里当落脚点。

太阳逐渐滑落到地平线边缘，傍晚昏昏沉沉的光线将那些旧房屋照得有些凄惨，碎了玻璃的窗户像一个个黑暗而空洞的口。他们刚驶入小镇，在不远处能看见一个巨大的建筑物，高耸的几座烟囱显示这里可能是个工厂，不过它看起来也和整个小镇一样停止了运作。但他们没能找到那辆车的踪影。

尼可洛认为这样大咧咧地开车进入探索有些不妥，随后二人把车驶向那个工厂，找了个隐蔽的角落将面包车藏了起来。

做完这一切之后天已经黑了下来，正当他们准备到镇子上一探究竟之时，大约两三百米远的某个小楼亮起了灯，那光亮在这个荒芜的死镇里就好像丛林中愚蠢地召来野兽的灯火一样。两个猎人警觉地退回了车附近，他们找到一栋较高的房屋，沿着消防通道爬上了屋顶。艾吉奥拿着望远镜观察着那扇亮光的窗，尼可洛蹲在一旁等待，他感到有些饿了，但年轻人仿佛不知疲倦一般在死死盯梢，半天等不到任何动静。

“我看到了……”艾吉奥突然说。

尼可洛马上爬起来，夺过他的望远镜去看，那个窗口现在被打开了，一个无比熟悉的面孔正趴在窗口抽烟，切萨雷那张脸在一个月以来已经被他们在心中记忆了无数次。

艾吉奥立刻收拾手边的东西，招呼尼可洛下楼，他自个儿往前走，没注意到捂着胃的尼可洛脸上表情十分阴郁。我们应该把东西整理一下，到工厂里找个地方，反正切萨雷今天走不了，我想吃晚饭，尼可洛建议说。艾吉奥这才意识到他们已经饿了好几个小时了，尼可洛试图用一包花生米挨过去，但现在他已经饿地有些胃痛了。

为了应对旅途中偶尔找不着馆子的情况，艾吉奥早早准备了野营用的便携炉灶和方便食品，他们把随身的行李丢在一旁，在工厂已经空了的库房里架起锅来，尼可洛拆开了一袋从老家带来的意大利面和两个罐头，他已经很久没吃过称心如意的食物了。

在家里，闲暇之余一家人喜欢一起准备晚饭，一边聊天一边听从女人们的指示把各种食材准备起来。这一点不管是在奥迪托雷家还是在早些时候的马基雅维利家都是一样的。今天的晚饭终于尽力接近于他们熟悉的味道了，但烹煮的过程中艾吉奥话很少，尼可洛也不想没话找话说，因此气氛变得很沉闷。

最后，在吃饱并放下餐具之后，尼可洛才说：“你已经想好了吗？”

“想好什么？要不要动手吗？当然，我从一开始就想好了，倒是想问问你有没有准备好？”

尼可洛缓缓说：“我不会让你一个人去干这事的，但我仍然想说服你不要去做。”

“哈……都千辛万苦走到这一步了。”艾吉奥笑了笑：“你让我不要这么做，那也要看你说的是不是有道理，至少目前我不会改变主意。”

“你仍旧为了复仇吗？还是为了家族？”

“都有。”艾吉奥低头看着自己的盘子，还有一部分，他想那是为了卡特琳娜，但他不愿被嘲笑。

“还有卡特琳娜？”

操。

“所以如果你不乐意参与的话我自己去就好啊。”他几乎有些恼羞成怒。

尼可洛根本自顾自地说：“不管是复仇还是为了女人都不过是因为你头脑发热，我觉得你要坚持在这件事上失去理智和冷静可实在是愚蠢。关于家族，我认为你能为做的不止是这种事情。我不明白既然你唾弃黑手党的做法，为什么又要坚持用这种黑手党之间粗暴的方式解决问题呢？如果你去了，你成功了，艾吉奥•奥迪托雷永远都是一个承担一条人命的黑手党，如果你没有成功，如果你死在这里，你将失去改变家族命运、改变你自己命运的机会。”

“我可不会死在这里。”艾吉奥抬起头来说，他对于尼可洛的说教多少有些不服气，难道他想复仇也是一时兴起吗？仇恨已经在他心中盘踞了整整两年，没有一刻停止过。但他的确有些动摇，他想起来在很多很多年前，在某次他为了女友而跟小混混打完架，伤痕累累地回家之后，玛利亚一边替艾吉奥的伤口消毒，一边对他说：“暴力可不该是解决问题的方式。”

如果有得选，他不想用这种方式了结这一切。

“乔瓦尼先生所做的努力也是在避免用这种方式同其他家族打交道。我想你可以做更多的，如果你不喜欢，你更应该为家族继续改变这个状况——作为一个奥迪托雷。”

艾吉奥望着他那严肃的伙伴，他想他直到现在才说这些是为了等待他自己“醒悟”吗？如果那算得上“醒悟”的话。他有些不着边际地想着，如果是他的大哥，如果是费德里科要制止他，他会挨一顿打，然后被绑回家，父亲会给他教训，母亲会给他关爱，兄长会给他指引。

但又究竟是因为谁他才失去这一切的？

他踌躇了很久，还没准备好开口回答尼可洛，却被脚边的一阵手机信息的铃声打断思绪。

“抱歉，帮我拿一下手机，刚刚煮汤时落在那边了。”

艾吉奥捡起脚边的那部手机，但在刚要把它递给尼可洛时瞥见了手机屏幕上送信人的名字，他愣了愣问：“你认识索德里尼先生？”

对面的尼可洛脸上闪过一丝微妙的表情，他快速地接过了手机。

皮耶罗•索德里尼，那是警局的长官，艾吉奥不明白他们为什么认识，还是说只是同名吗？但首先问题是，在意大利现在已经是深夜了，又有什么人非要在这个时候联络他？尼可洛可疑的反应更加引起了艾吉奥的注意。

“只是恰好同……”

“并不是同名吧？”艾吉奥盯着他，“我知道一件事，贝尔纳多先生从来跟黑手党没有任何交集，而我只听说你是被某个人推荐加入这个家族。从前我们确实会和警方有所牵扯，乌贝托也是，曾经还没有坐上长官位置的索德里尼先生也是，我们这里有人既是警察也是黑手党，为了保持合作也为了互相监控。但距离和警方密切来往的那段时间已经过去太久了，偶尔是会有那么一些身份不明的人出来兴风作浪，尼可洛……你是哪一边的？”

又一次，艾吉奥感到苦楚，尼可洛是不是根本不是为了他才劝说他的？艾吉奥好像一瞬间清醒过来一样。操他妈的，尼可洛•马基雅维利本来扯起道理来总是一套一套的，相信他的那些说辞那才是真的脑子有问题了。

他仿佛看到马基雅维利咽了一下口水，却依旧端着那张面部表情的脸。就在一瞬间，艾吉奥突然意识到尼可洛经常通话的那个对象可能根本不是他弟弟，他本来就那么当着他的面大大方方地对警方通告他的行踪！他毫无疑问是来监视他的，因为只要这么一想，一直以来那些违和的感觉一下子就找到了解释，尼可洛的目的也清楚不过。

艾吉奥还没完全想透这些，尼可洛突然打翻了炉子，一下子起身跳到他面前，扣住他的手脚将他按在了地上，锅碗瓢盆摔了一地。艾吉奥头脑空白了半秒，在尼可洛扑过来之前的一瞬他当然觉得已经很不对劲了，却因为早就交予的那些信任而迟缓了。

“你做什么！”他大叫，对方已经不知从哪里抓出一条麻绳开始捆绑他的双手。

“无论如何我都不会让你去的。”

“操你妈！你这个叛徒！”艾吉奥现在面朝下，他试图翻身，用还勉强能活动的双腿去踢尼可洛，第一脚结结实实地踹到了他身上，尼可洛发出一声嚎叫，之后死死按住了他的脚。

“干，你安分一点，不要再给我增加难度了。”尼可洛好不容易才把他结结实实捆好，感到胃一阵抽搐。

艾吉奥面朝地吃了不少灰，他又惊又怒，挣扎着质问：“你为什么要背叛？”

尼可洛没有回答他，在沉默中像拖一个麻袋一样把他拖到一个工字钢柱旁，开始一圈圈地将他绑在柱子上。

“好，好你个马基雅维利，这一路你都在监视我？是索德里尼让你来的？为什么？切萨雷才是应该被监控的那一个！”

“急什么，把他带回去也是我的工作之一，但是……”尼可洛打完最后一个死结之后绕到艾吉奥的面前蹲下来说：“你对乌贝托的死有任何想说的吗？”

艾吉奥瞪着他，为这没头没脑的问题想了几秒钟才说：“你怀疑是我干的？”

“不是我怀疑，是有很多证据都证明你是嫌疑最大的那个人，比如，在他死的那晚溜进他家院子的人不正是你？但那个时候你还未成年，我们也没有更确凿的证据。”尼可洛一副冷淡的表情，好像这事根本没什么特别的一样。

扭曲的笑出现在艾吉奥的脸上，是出于愤怒和悲伤。“所以他们让你监视我？”

“艾吉奥……我现在直接问你这件事，是因为在这些日子的相处中我得出的结论是你不会是那个凶手，但我们仍然没有证据，这件事我会帮你，不过应该之后再谈。我知道你现在对我很愤怒。”他耸耸肩又说：“但这是我的工作，我真的不能让你去接触切萨雷，多一个杀人犯我很难办的。”

哦，是吗？我本来已经快要被你说服了，我真的以为你是为了我才说那些的。他想着，然后觉得被刺痛。他在刚刚的冲突中被打碎的盘子划伤了额头，但伤口并不疼痛。

痛恨的是背叛者。

“这就是你所谓的，直到无法持续下去的时候吗？”

尼可洛张了张嘴，想说什么又咽了回去，他的确没想到这个时候来得这么快。但他没有停下动作，像往常不紧不慢地在艾吉奥面前收拾着行装，他找出那两把手枪，把它们一并带在了身上。

“在这里等着我。”他说完就头也不回的走了，留下气得像头小牛一样在原地挣扎的艾吉奥。

“操你的！”

这番折腾下来，尼可洛也弄得灰头土脸，出了一身汗，胃仍然在隐隐作痛而且状况似乎越演越烈。他一面检查手枪的状况一面离开工厂，最后心里嘀咕的是艾吉奥这小鬼骂人简直一点水平都没有。

TBC.


	5. #通讯记录

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *补充和番外，尼可洛的故事  
> *关于皮耶罗·索德里尼在乱写  
> *要谢谢曾经和我分享尼科洛/索德里尼的朋友

五年之前  
Firenze（佛罗伦萨）

皮耶罗·索德里尼刚刚坐进他的新办公室，对他来说在晋升后最大的好处就是可以独享清静的办公空间，但他用不着像现在这样宽阔又气派的大房间。助手为他定制的皮椅还没到货，他只能坐在临时搬来的高背餐桌椅上，椅子本身和椅子的主人都似乎同周围的一切有些格格不入。

“你真的要辞职吗？”皮耶罗审视着沙发上正在草率地翻阅材料的尼可洛。

“不然呢？”

“我们还需要你。”

尼可洛有些忍俊不禁：“开什么玩笑，我有那种让你一定要把我留下来的理由吗？再说还是新工作更吸引我一些。”

“报社吗？他们要你了？”

“让我做实习编辑，他们会发现我的才华的。”

他的目标是周末时评专栏，尼可洛很有信心在两年之内把负责写专栏的那个八十多岁的老记者给挤出去。损友比亚焦说他是自不量力，老家伙在报社工作了几十年了，就算看在面子上也不可能被你随随便便换下来。但尼可洛依旧我行我素，时不时就把老家伙写的东西拿出来评价上几句，比亚焦知道他每一期都会看，简直是变相的狂热粉丝。这位好朋友在听他说得有理时也时应付两句，要觉得没什么道理就直言“您在吐什么屎”。但比亚焦没想到尼可洛真的给报社投了简历，然后迅速地给警局的长官写了辞职信。

“因为我不想做这种又累、又没意思、又不赚钱的工作了。”尼可洛在皮耶罗第一次挽留他时这么说。

尼可洛所在的部门有个“小帮派”，有不少喜欢跟他一起工作的人，剩下的人则讨厌透了这个时不时就“满嘴胡诌”的家伙。实际上索德里尼手下并不缺人，他只是想尽可能地留住愿意跟自己站一边的下属。他思考了一段时间，打算在今天，在批准他辞职之前把他叫来再谈谈。但尼可洛还是毫无留恋的样子，还坐在那里兴致勃勃而且不要脸地翻看着一本关于奥迪托雷家某个案件的内部资料。他们两个都明白，如果尼可洛要辞职，这些本来都不能给他看，但皮耶罗没有制止，他对他说：“我有个主意，我有一份特殊的工作交给你，同时你可以保留你在报社工作，然后拿俩份工资。”

尼可洛放下了手中的资料：“有这种好事？您说说看？”

皮耶罗摇摇头：“你得先答应，但我保证不是苦差事。”

也是，他不认为皮耶罗会给他这么大便宜，这也许涉及到一些秘密，所以他不能直说。他想了想回答说：“跟奥迪托雷家有关？”因为那叠资料就这么大大咧咧地丢在沙发上，皮耶罗不会干这种事情，所以这其实算是个诱惑他的陷阱。

“你很敏锐，这就是我们需要你的原因。我想你应该能大概想到具体要做什么了。”

“我不想打哑谜啊长官，您就直说吧，如果需要我不外泄我也能做到。要是适合我自然乐意去做，不适合的话我无论如何都会辞职，对我您难道不是最清楚的吗？”

皮耶罗罕见地笑了笑，对自己的下属他当然清楚，更清楚现在跟尼可洛兜圈子都是自讨苦吃。他说：“我要安排一个监视者去奥迪托雷家，他们接纳其他人的追随和忠诚，一个报社的编辑也许正好合适。”

“恕我直言，我不适合黑手党，我不喜欢在那些地痞流氓面前假装成他们的同伙。我还想专心写我的文章呢，而且露馅儿了我会死得很惨的吧。”

“尼可洛，有些话可能即使我不说你也明白，对于我管辖的片区，我所看到的只是一片混乱，但这种混乱不是个例，它存在于整个国家。现在这些家族虽然比起过去已经有所收敛，却仍然有很大的影响力，你也知道有的案件我们根本无能为力，大家都对此感到愤怒。我看过你的文章，你把热情都投入到写东西上，你关心奥迪托雷的案件，不也是因为你对这些还是有想法、对我们的工作还是抱有理想的吗？做点什么来改变这些吧，多多少少都是有用的，你跟我们一起。”

好了，皮耶罗终于换打感情牌了。尼可洛本来是预料到这些的，但他没有预料到自己会动摇。

“给我一点时间考虑吧，长官。”他看着那本资料，好像微微眯起眼睛，像一只狡猾的狐狸。

尼可洛再次见皮耶罗的时候，他的上司已经坐上了那个同奢侈办公室相衬的椅子，他本人看起来十分肃穆却依旧显得低调。桌面上的东西除了原本由助理购置的那些，几乎没有一样是索德里尼先生的私人物品。

“您简直是这房间里最不协调的一处了，那些腐败的大人物看了您的办公室会对您感到警惕的。”尼可洛调侃说。

“随他们怎么想吧。来说说你的事情，既然你已经答应了，在报社那边稳定一段时间之后我很快就会安排人把你介绍给乔瓦尼·奥迪托雷先生。”

尼可洛点点头，这不是什么重要的差事，也的确不是个苦差事，他最终答应下来，是出于对皮耶罗的尊重和对他再三挽留的感谢。而且反正这份工作正如皮耶罗所说的一般轻松，他并不需要混得太深，只需要定期报告自己能接触的信息，对紧急的消息及时汇报就可以了。对于在人际关系之间周旋和摄取信息，尼可洛可以说颇有信心。

三年之前  
Firenze（佛罗伦萨）

负责为尼可洛交接的人叫吉尔贝托，但他是在很久之后才知道这人真正的名字，在那之前他跟着别人称呼他为“狡狐”、“狐狸”。一开始的时候，尼可洛有些弄不明白狐狸究竟是哪边的人，后来他很快发现这个中间人根本两边通吃，不过他个人既尊敬乔瓦尼也尊敬皮耶罗，在这之间形成了特殊的平衡。

狐狸把他引荐给乔瓦尼，这个奥迪托雷的家长好像从来不做什么见不得人的勾当，只是像个普通的有钱的生意人一样。“你会作为家族的一员受到保护，如果他们想起来要用到你的话会找你，不用紧张。”狐狸是这么告诉他的。但他希望他们把他忘记，永远不要让他参与那些事情，好在后来也仅仅只有两次，乔瓦尼想要插手报社的报道时便联系了他，介于也不是什么过分的要求，尼可洛答应了下来。

除此之外，尼可洛借着这个身份在各种活动和聚会中接触了家族中的其他人，还有家族的朋友，甚至敌人。

他就是在某个聚会中第一次见到艾吉奥的，十六岁的男孩穿着量身定制的正装同他哥哥一起被人们簇拥在大厅中间，他应对宾客游刃有余但不老成圆滑，年轻的女士们同费德里科寒暄完之后也都乐意跟他谈上两句。这次是奥迪托雷的兄弟俩主持了这场聚会，本来目的是让费德里科同家族成员联络感情，但在年纪较大的成员们离场之后这场聚会就变成了年轻人们的狂欢，大家似乎都玩得很开心。只有尼可洛不太享受，他不喜欢和这些人打交道，狐狸和其他熟悉的人也没有到场，他自然不觉得有趣，就干脆一边享受他们提供的酒和点心一边抓紧机会观察兄弟二人。

他在一开始就同小少爷打了招呼，男孩还以为他只是父亲生意伙伴关系中的一员，艾吉奥那个时候几乎不关心这些，只是对每个来客一样热情。以至于在三年之后，艾吉奥都根本不记得那晚坐在院子里同他下过几盘象棋的尼可洛。

“虽然家族向来低调，却顶不住有个两个败家儿子啊。不过老实说哥哥还可以，那个弟弟嘛，我直到现在都对他家的事情一无所知，他是个机灵的小鬼，不过没有人不知道乔瓦尼先生打算拿他怎么办。其实我觉得根本没什么值得我来的，如果不是狐狸非要让我来，我就跟比亚焦他们喝酒去了……”尼可洛趴在阳台边缘上懒懒地对电话那边说些杂七杂八的事情，因为在聚会上喝得有点多了，他刚刚才去卫生间吐过，现在还有点头昏脑涨。奥迪托雷家别墅里的一帮年轻人还在屋里闹腾，看来这一夜都不会消停。

“知道了，但我现在是下班时间，没有什么紧急事情可以不用给我打电话。”平日里才不会见他主动联络，皮耶罗怀疑他是不是喝醉了才干这种傻事，但说不定真有什么急事，他出于一丝谨慎没有立马挂断电话，然后……他听到了对面的呼噜声。

两个月前  
Firenze（佛罗伦萨）

“我没想过他居然会主动来找我跟他一起去桑托巴西利。”

“这是个机会，去吧，如果可以的话我们需要更多关于艾吉奥的消息，毕竟他是乌贝托谋杀案最大的嫌疑人。”

“……我不想干了，皮耶罗。”

“为什么？”

“我感到累了，没完没了地监视下去，我们一样一无所获，一样没能阻止其他家族对奥迪托雷的围剿，甚至连杀了乌贝托的凶手都找不到，局面还是一团糟，我们被还夹在中间。这次你居然还要我跟着一个小鬼跑到南美洲去，我又不是他的监护人。”

“那这次就是最后一次吧，把切萨雷和艾吉奥都带回来，如果有可能的话找到艾吉奥杀人或者没杀的证据。就当是次旅行，如何？”

“……唉，您可真是，建议您工作不要用力过猛，不知道多少人盯着您呢。”

“这不是没办法嘛，你怎么说？不要转移话题。”

“这可是真正的苦差事啊，但您都这么说了我还能怎么办，说好这是最后一次。”

就当是次旅行？尼可洛后来后悔死了信了他的鬼话。

一个月前  
Vermelha（韦尔梅里亚）

“晚上好，我们到了，这里是下午。”

“他在做什么？”

“哦，他在我旁边拉行李呢。”

“……你在开玩笑吗尼可洛？”

“当然没有，给我的好弟弟打电话报个平安有什么问题？”

皮耶罗沉默了一阵，的确，他要跟那孩子朝夕相处呢，藏着掖着才显得可疑。但他不想陪尼可洛玩这种游戏。“你方便的时候再打回来。”

尼可洛听到了无情的忙音。

20天前  
Sào Cabal（圣卡巴）

“嗯……他不在。您还记得萨德吗？好多年前就消失了的那个，我没想到他从法国跑到了这边还在接着干。不过这不是重点，重点是艾吉奥有可能在他们的地盘上弄死了人，但我觉得他没有理由参与……”

“所以你是说，他有杀人的可能性？”

“我不清楚，有很多让我疑惑的地方。”

“搞清楚再告诉我吧，我很忙。我说过如果情况紧急，24小时你都可以给我打电话，但是情况紧急才可以。”

“现在就很紧急，我需要您的帮助，这边的黑帮和其他势力错综复杂，我孤立无援，在一群黑帮里讨生活的我就像虎口的羊肉一样，但您有话语权，就算无法制止也至少让他们收敛一点吧？或者能提供点支援吗？或者最少……给我提供情报也行啊？”

“你难道希望我跟他们交涉吗？我不能跟黑手党做交易，没有任何条件可以谈，而且就算他们来自意大利，对外国的黑手党我也几乎做不了什么，你还不如去问问你在家族里的朋友，或者既然你的老熟人萨德在那边……尼可洛，交涉是你的工作。”

“靠……我已经没钱给这个混蛋交保护费了，您想想办法吧。”

但他总不能跟长官要经费去贴给黑帮吧？这位先生宁愿把他饿死在南美洲也不会允许他这么干的。尼可洛也只能心疼一下艾吉奥的钱包了。

一周前  
Oásis（绿洲）

“老实说，我觉得他是个好孩子。不过最近我察觉到他似乎不太想跟着马里奥，您怎么看这事呢？”

“我听出来你是想偏袒他，我愿意相信你的直觉，不过只要没找到另一个犯人，他还是嫌疑最大的那个。至于他对他家族的态度，如果他像之前一样，在将来并不打算插手家族的事务，可能对我们来说就又消除了一股势力，虽然早些年还是希望奥迪托雷能够钳制其他家族，不过现在情况变了，每个家族都不太好过，钳制也就没什么必要了。要是有可能的话，你能劝说他不要去继承乔瓦尼的旧业吗？”

电话那边安静了一会儿，尼可洛说：“我觉得他应该走上别的道路而不是乔瓦尼的老路，但一切还得看他。”

“总之你不能由着他。不说了，今天就这样吧，你知道我这里已经凌晨一点了吗？”皮耶罗似乎听到了电话那边猫叫的声音，他之前能理解对方可能是见缝插针地找时机跟他通话，但从皮耶罗拒绝提供帮助之后，尼可洛就天天死缠烂打一样以给家里弟弟打电话的口吻向他汇报那边的琐碎事情，皮耶罗再怎么好脾气都有点不堪其扰，简直想把手机电池扣出来。

不过转念想到下属正在南美洲受苦受难，他还是原谅了他，并且决定想办法为他提供点帮助。

“谢谢您，只需要一些情报就好，必要时再联系您，他回来了，再见吧。”尼可洛挂断电话之前，皮耶罗听到了马达和水的声音，他的下属今天之后应该不会再随便骚扰他了。

五天前  
Perna（佩尔纳）

尼可洛在酒吧收到了皮耶罗的信息，得知卡特琳娜跟萨德在生意上有些冲突。她丈夫活着的时候和波吉亚家也有些冲突，但她的丈夫死于美第奇之手，之后这个家族在意大利的生意一蹶不振则是因为切萨雷用了些手段。就像萨德离开法国来这边谋求发展一样，卡特琳娜也带着她剩下的家人转移到这里来重新经营。

“不过我可不想在难得的休假还工作啊。”尼可洛自言自语地打开了静音，结果艾吉奥这晚的骚扰电话因此没能成功。

但尼可洛心里已经有谱，萨德手下的死多半跟卡特琳娜有关，之前艾吉奥无意间提过他第一次见她的事情，尼可洛思来想去也只有可能是卡特琳娜想把这桩赖在艾吉奥身上。关于红发女士接近艾吉奥的原因，尼可洛也多少有了想法。

两天前  
Arópolis（阿伦波利斯）

在抵达卡特琳娜那里之前，他们在路上短暂地休息了一段时间，这时候他接到了真正的托托·马基雅维利的电话。艾吉奥此时正坐在一旁专心致志地享受着音乐。

“你最近在报社的工作如何？”

“当然是请假了。”

“我是说你之前说想进的专栏，这个事情如何了？”

“啊，那个不都是前年的事情了吗？行了，说点别的吧。”

说到专栏是一定会让尼可洛不爽的，他在报社混了五年却依然只是个小编辑。报社上上下下都知道他想写专栏，可正如比亚焦所说他不可能挤走那个老头，最可气的是那个年近九十的老流氓不仅毫不留情地在别人面前嘲笑他，还故意当着他的面和办公室年轻的女记者调情。

“世风日下啊！”尼可洛之前对比亚焦说，然而好友明白他只是在酸，因为上一次一起喝酒的时候尼可洛还重点提过他们办公室这个新来的女记者。

托托单听他的语气就知道事情是如何发展的了，于是他没再提到报社或者专栏，像往常讲了一些家里的琐事就挂了电话。

一天前  
Planicie Colheita（丰收平原）

艾吉奥去厕所可去得有点长。

“我们见过卡特琳娜了，她想利用艾吉奥……我现在正在努力劝说他，要实在万不得已的话只能把他强行抓回来了。您是不知道这趟有多累……我发誓回来之后一定要辞职。”

“先完成你的工作吧，他不在吗？”

“去卫生间了，老半天没回来可能是便秘了吧，您对他还真是关切。”

皮耶罗对他的酸意感到莫名其妙，但他知道到下属最近已经忍耐到了极点，这个家伙该不是胃病又犯了吧？

尼可洛又说：“我现在感觉非常不妙，快给我买份保险吧先生，受益人别填成您自己了，我想想……要么填托托，要么干脆填Secret Scent的那位小姐好了。”

他说这话纯粹是在逗皮耶罗，因为皮耶罗从来不会回应他这些乱七八糟的玩笑话。但皮耶罗仍然认真地思考了一下，想了半天才想起来那可能是尼可洛以前在一个非法卖淫的酒吧里勾搭上的女人，不过那家店几年前就在他们的努力下被查封了，那位女士也早就消失不见，他不知道尼可洛对这个怎么想，指不定在背后对自己的上司破口大骂。这家伙的风流事在局里能传到皮耶罗这里来也属实厉害，因为他对属下的私生活毫无兴趣，只要不过分越线也不会管他。

“别开这种玩笑了，先完成你的工作。”他又说了一次，然后说：“我知道你想替艾吉奥澄清乌贝托案子的嫌疑，但如果他杀了切萨雷，麻烦就更大了，别让一切都白费。”

目前

“一切都白费，您一个短信就让我的一切都白费了！”尼可洛揣着枪，躲在一栋破屋压着声音跟索德里尼通话，亮着光的那扇窗就在对面。

“别生气了，如果他不愿意听你的，你照样得这么做。而且既然你已经在目标眼前了，直接把切萨雷和艾吉奥都带回来吧。”

“所以为什么不跟这里的警方合作？让我单枪匹马去干这事，要能活着回来给我加薪不过分吧？”

“我们和当地警方要能在这两个月内谈妥我就不找你了，再说你的目标是两个，请把艾吉奥也安安稳稳地带回来。”

“我希望回去之后马里奥不会把我做成千层酥……”

“他是个讲道理的人。”

“希望如此……别忘了加薪。”

“如果你决定干下去的话。”

“不，说错了，我不想干了，所以改成奖金吧，拜托了，奖金，然后我要辞职，休假。”

“那请活着回来。”

“会的，长官。但还是别忘了给我买份保险，记得受益人别填您自己。”

皮耶罗想了想，说出了尼可洛八辈子也没想到他会问出来的话：“……你不会真的想赔给那个失踪的酒吧女吧？”

“这……您不会真的想让我去死吧？”


	6. 05

直到踹开切萨雷的门之前，尼可洛还在想索德里尼不应该让他来做这件事。

他对自己曾经还是一个正儿八经的国家警察时受过的训练还算有信心，不过他实在是太久没有干过这么危险的活了，安逸总是会使人变得怯弱和脆弱。他从铁盒里倒出一小把药丸吞下，毕竟任务越重，量也要成倍增加，那可以麻痹他的胃痛，让他更集中注意。

切萨雷有些惊愕地看着这个破门而入的家伙，他从座椅上跳起来，露出夸张的、不可思议的表情，等他看清来者和对准他的枪口之后他才大声说：“马基雅维利？”

“你认识我？”他从切萨雷的脸上看不到惊恐。尼可洛进门第一时间就确认过另一个人并不在房间里，只有一大袋子现金张扬地放在切萨雷眼前的桌子上，想必那就是他们想找回的那笔钱。

“我对你有点印象，大概，三年前有场会议，你代表奥迪托雷来的，忘了吗？”

尼可洛想不起来那是哪一次，他见过切萨雷很多次，以为自己从来没有被注意到过，但鬼知道切萨雷为什么比奥迪托雷家的人对他还上心。

“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷呢？”切萨雷问，他从容地从桌子后走出来，仿佛指着他的枪根本不存在一样。

“站在那里别动。”尼可洛威胁到。“另一个人在哪里？”

切萨雷疑惑到：“另一个人？”他耸耸肩，挂上了无辜的、甚至在尼可洛看来还有些天真的表情。“你在说谁？”

“你的同伴，开车的那个，我们跟着你的车来的，那个人，另一个人。”尼可洛意识到自己有些语无伦次，药似乎有点过量了。

“不，这里只有我一个人。如果你不介意，先生，坐下来谈吧，要是你背叛奥迪托雷，我能给你的会比艾吉奥能给你的多得多。我记得你，因为我记得你曾经对我妹妹搭讪，她眼里那不过是男人为了炫耀自己才在那里高谈阔论，但我觉得你的确是个有想法的人，而且……有些人告诉我，你并不忠于奥迪托雷，对吧？如果不是我想让你做我的朋友，我那天晚上会打碎你的下巴。”

尼可洛困惑不解，切萨雷这番话里既有真挚也有威胁，他琢磨不透他在想什么，但对方看起来很镇定。“我不知道你在说什么，事情很简单，现在拿上钱跟我走，否则我会开枪。”他举着枪，一步步接近切萨雷。

“啊，我看——”

“闭嘴，把手举起来。”

切萨雷没有停下：“我见到艾吉奥之前是不会死的对吧？”

“安静！”

突然之间，一个人从尼可洛身边的柜子里扑出来，朝着他的脑袋来了一棍子，尼可洛及时用手肘护住了头，偷袭者的第二棍扫在了他的腰上，切萨雷乘机冲上来从侧面一拳击中了他的头。他几乎是在被切萨雷击中的同时朝着另外那人开了一枪，但他被打伤的那只手在发抖，因此只打碎了旁边的一面镜子，一块飞溅的碎片刺进偷袭者的大腿，那人倒在了玻璃渣子里。切萨雷那一拳也让尼可洛倒在了地上，他的pp手枪随之跌落。

切萨雷在他拔出第二把手枪之前就上来给了他一脚，他在地上滚了半圈，头晕眼花地想要再次去摸那把枪，肚子上马上又挨了两脚，那几乎要让他把晚饭吐出来。

藏在外套底下的那把枪被切萨雷摸了出来。踹在肩上的第四脚好像刺激到尼可洛一样，他爬起来朝着切萨雷的脸出拳，切萨雷没有预料到这个家伙这么扛打，因此没防备地被打退到墙边。这时候，尼可洛身后不知何时爬起来的那个男人捡起棍子将他再次打到在地。

切萨雷蹲下来抓着他的衣领，愤怒把他提起来往脸上又来了一拳，然后将枪口抵在了他的脑袋上。

“噢，马基雅维利。”切萨雷怒不可遏的声音似乎听起来带些愉悦。

尼可洛的脸肿了，两个鼻孔和被打破的眼角都在流血，他因为头上挨的那两下产生了耳鸣，嘴里全是血腥味儿，但身上所有的疼痛却因为药物的原因变得很迟缓。不过这时候他觉得自己的脑子好像比刚才还要清醒一点，甚至突然想起来被玻璃刺伤了的那个男人叫米凯莱托，他是切萨雷的跟班和亲信，难怪他觉得这个人眼熟。

切萨雷刚刚说的那些话显然是想迷惑他，他也确实因此分散了注意力，有那么一瞬间，他几乎是信了切萨雷那句“想和你做朋友”的。

米凯莱托一边处理着伤口一边对他说：“你今天死在这里的原因，是你一个人想挑战我们两个，你应该带另外那个小子过来。”

切萨雷看了他的同伙一眼冷笑着说：“这样就会变成他们两个一起死在这里？好了，处理好之后就去把艾吉奥那个小鬼揪出来。”他把尼可洛掉在地上的那把枪丢给米凯莱托。

“说真的，马基雅维利，我们可以做朋友的。”切萨雷把枪口从他脑袋上移开，一只手掐着他的脖颈说。

放屁，根本没有人会掐着别人的脖子说我想跟你做朋友吧！？恶狼对猎物展现虚伪的善意也不过是因为他对吃掉猎物有十足的把握。

切萨雷的力气很大，尼可洛不怀疑他只要一只手就可以掐死他，他的额头拧成一团，因为有些喘不过气所以断断续续地说：“我们……可以谈……条件吗？”

“很有趣，你想拖延时间了？艾吉奥会来救你吗？他打从一开始就不应该做缩头乌龟。”

“不，他不会……他被我困住了……我已经背叛了他。”

切萨雷笑了几声：“原来你是这种人，好吧，告诉我他在哪里，如果我高兴的话我会放过你。”

他应该让切萨雷相信他是个为了利益能背信弃义的人，因此他说：“如果……你给我一笔钱……做报酬，我会告诉你，咳。”

脖颈上的那只手更加用力，尼可洛感觉要窒息了。切萨雷是个阴晴不定的人，刚刚还对他和颜悦色，这时候又恶狠狠地抓着他大吼到：“你没有资格跟我谈条件！快说！”

“咳……呃……”

“说啊！或者我现在就掐死你！”

“他在……呃……放……”

“您应该放松一点让他说出来。”米凯莱托说。

“当然，我当然知道。”切萨雷这会儿似乎马上又冷静下来，他松开了手，再次把枪顶到他脑门上。

尼可洛差点就吐了，他猛地咳嗽了一阵，撑起身子艰难地说：“他在……东边……东边那座教堂里……”

切萨雷对着米凯莱托使了个眼色，对方揣上枪离开了。他低下头看着尼可洛说：“如果你撒谎，我会让你死得非常痛苦。现在，介于你居然敢跟我谈条件，我们或许可以玩点有趣的，比如剁掉一两根手指，或者耳朵，你觉得呢？索德里尼的狗。”

“为什么……”尼可洛这次打心底感到恐惧，奥迪托雷家没有任何人知道他的身份，但远在罗马的切萨雷却对他了如指掌。

“我很在意你，所以我找人调查了你，你想知道为什么？因为没有人胆敢在我眼皮底下调戏卢奎西娅。不过你真是幸运，因为比起你来说我首先要处理的是艾吉奥，所以暂且让你活到了今天。”

操，妹控疯子。尼可洛努力回想切萨雷说的那次聚会，他并没有调戏过他的妹妹，那怎么想都只是正常的搭话吧，但如果切萨雷认为那是性骚扰的话——他算是认栽了。

至少得想办法再拖一会儿。

“呼……切萨雷，在你父亲去世之后……”

一声枪响和外面米凯莱托的叫喊声打断了他的话，切萨雷警惕起来，他质问他：“是谁？”

“我不知道……”

“是谁？！你不是说艾吉奥被你困住了吗？”

“他妈的我真的不知道！”

砰！两人身边一声巨响，那张桌子被击中了。切萨雷拖着尼可洛狼狈地滚到了一边，没想到来者悄无声息，又来得如此之快。他贴在尼可洛身后，用肘部扼住他的脖子，另一只手仍然把枪口顶在尼可洛的脑袋上。等他稳下来时，他看到他的仇家、奥迪托雷家唯一活下来的男人已经在门口把枪口对准了他。

“终于找到你了，切萨雷·波吉亚。”艾吉奥说。

“你杀了米凯莱托！？”尼可洛喊到，他觉得自己已经把艾吉奥绑得很紧了。

艾吉奥没理他，端着枪的手纹丝不动，他在马里奥那里受过的训练可不比尼可洛少。现在，他比起刚刚被尼可洛捆在工厂里时已经冷静了许多，他有很多问题想问切萨雷，如果他威胁他，说不定可以找到真正的答案，不管卡特琳娜告诉他什么，也不管尼可洛如何诱导他放弃复仇，他只要听到切萨雷的态度，在那之后再做出自己的判断。

但还没等他开口，切萨雷就说：“滚开，奥迪托雷的崽子，不然我就毙了这个家伙。”

“哦？那请随意吧。”

“操你妈！艾吉奥你这个混蛋！”尼可洛差点被自己的口水呛死，他在切萨雷的臂弯里咳嗽起来，那把枪紧紧地贴着他的脑袋，硌得他非常难受。

“你还有脸骂我！你去死吧尼可洛！”艾吉奥冷漠的脸上终于显露出一些暴躁的情绪来。

切萨雷此时才是觉得操蛋，他抓了一个对方根本毫不在乎的人质，不管怎么说，他宁可拉马基雅维利垫背。“很好，既然你没用了，那——”

“等一下，我有问题要问。”艾吉奥制止了切萨雷，他看着满脸是血的尼可洛，不可察觉地急促呼吸了一下。

“怎么？你对他心软了？你又想问什么？问我是不是参与了对你家族的阴谋？”切萨雷大笑起来：“他们都死了，艾吉奥！所有的人！不管是奥迪托雷还是波吉亚，他们都死了啊！”

“你在说些什么疯话？至少你我还活着，我们之间还没有了结。”

“但我会活下来！”

突然，一阵令三人都为之一振的警笛声从外面传来，艾吉奥分神的一刻被米凯莱托从身后抱住了，高大的男人擒着艾吉奥对着切萨雷大喊：“离开这里！”

尼可洛趁乱给了切萨雷一肘子，夺取了他的手枪。而切萨雷则迅速把他一脚踹开，拽起桌上的那袋现金夺门而出。尼可洛滚到墙角，被狠狠地磕到了膝盖和脑门。

米凯莱托的腿本来就被艾吉奥打伤了，现在他血流不止，疼痛也吞噬着他的意识，年轻的奥迪托雷挣脱了，把他甩在地上，他的主人满是悲痛地回望了他一眼，最后如他所愿并不犹豫地离开了。

艾吉奥看着满身是伤的尼可洛挣扎着从地上爬起来，他咬了咬牙，最后还是转身追了出去。

“艾吉奥！”尼可洛在他身后喊到。

切萨雷和艾吉奥一前一后地在小镇的废墟里狂奔，远处的警笛声越来越接近。警察离他们太近了，现在要逮住切萨雷再盘问几乎是不可能的，艾吉奥想放弃，他可以直接在这里击毙切萨雷，枪里还有很多发子弹，他对自己的准头也有信心。然而他动摇了，在用藏在身上的刀一点点割开尼可洛捆他的绳子的时候已经逐渐清醒过来，他迫切想要的并不是切萨雷的死，他只是恨意无处可解，同时愤怒于卡特琳娜的伤害和尼可洛的背叛。

在昨天从阿伦波利斯过来的旅途中，艾吉奥自个儿去上卫生间时被一个满脸络腮胡的流浪汉堵住了去路，对方交给他一把匕首和一只桑托巴西利仿制M1911后对他说：“卡特琳娜的人会跟着你，会帮助你。”

艾吉奥踌躇了一下，他收下了小刀和手枪，把它们藏在身上，没准备打算告诉尼可洛。他对那人说：“告诉她，我不需要其他帮助，离我们远一点。”

流浪汉看了他一眼，没有作答便走了，他只是一个信使。

当独自一人醒着，开车在暴雨中穿行时，艾吉奥回想起卡特琳娜对他做的一切，想到切萨雷那张讨厌的脸，想到自己对尼可洛恶语相向，先前他咬牙切齿地说一定要宰了切萨雷。因为他对恋情感到悲伤，他一度想把自己当做一块石头抛进河里，麻痹自己，忘却一切烦恼，如果卡特琳娜无情地利用他，那他便任由她把他当做无情的屠刀。

事到如今，在被尼可洛挑明了他的背叛之后，他麻木的心又剧烈跳动起来，不管是恋爱还是友谊，信任以及仇恨，这一切都像火一样灼烧着他。因此他愤怒，即使是沉入河底的石头也开始焚烧自己，他不愿意做毫无知觉的屠刀，如果他要剁下切萨雷的头，他要为了自己的想法而不是卡特琳娜的需求去做，如果他放弃杀死切萨雷，也一样不只是出于尼可洛的劝说。

因而他迫切期待的是真相，期待切萨雷回答他，不仅仅回答他是否参与了谋杀他的家人，他想认清事实，认清自己的仇恨，为自己寻找解答。

切萨雷在他前方一百米左右拐进了一个小巷里，等艾吉奥狂奔到那个岔口时，先前他们沿路追踪过来的那辆越野车轰鸣着从巷子开了出来，如果不是艾吉奥及时地躲闪，这会儿他已经被撞飞了。他踉踉跄跄地从地上爬起来朝着越野车开枪，第一枪勉强击中了尾灯，瞄准后轮的第二枪因为超出射程而打偏在了地面上。

“Diamine！”艾吉奥骂到，切萨雷的车疯了一样远去，警笛声却从背后越来越接近。

“上来！艾吉奥！”

破破烂烂的面包车停在了他的身边，尼可洛在招呼他上车，艾吉奥心情复杂地看着被揍得惨兮兮的尼可洛，低声骂了一句脏话然后爬上了副驾驶座。

尼可洛丝毫不脚软地把油门踩到了底。

“他妈的为什么警察会找到这里！”艾吉奥叫到。

“因为我踹烂切萨雷的门之前先报了警。”

“你有病吗！？这样我们都会被抓！”

“这是保险，如果我失败了至少本地的警察会抓住他，我要确保你不能接近他。”

“然后你的确失败了，你真是疯了。”

“至少你有了机会。”

“如果他把你毙了我就更有机会了。”

“妈的，你是认真的吗！？”尼可洛用见鬼的表情看了他一眼。“行了，别管这个了，到后面去。”

“做什么？”

“甩掉条子，我来开车，你来开枪。”

“嗯？现在你不指望他们抓住切萨雷了？因为你怕你自己也被抓？”艾吉奥满是嘲讽地说。

“不……我改变主意了……”尼可洛低声说，他其实有些后悔那么粗暴地对待艾吉奥，更重要的是，在他看到艾吉奥没有立刻对切萨雷开枪时就明白他并非满心只有仇恨了，如果现在这个小鬼不是像疯狗一样一定要要了切萨雷的命的话，他还是希望能努努力去亲手抓住切萨雷的。

艾吉奥不知道他在想什么，他晃晃脑袋说：“真巧，我也改变主意了。”他从前排爬到后座上，那里躺着一把AR-15，艾吉奥大叫：“你从哪里搞到这玩意儿的！？”

“切萨雷的，他跑得太匆忙，把这好家伙落下了，你会用吗？记得检查一下弹匣，射程足够你对付条子了。”

条子称呼自己的同行为条子还真他妈稀奇。

奥迪托雷深吸了一口气，不仅从血缘上来说，从能力和行为上来说他也是个实打实的黑手党，他从容地检查了一遍枪支后用枪托打碎了后车窗。艾吉奥穿过那个破洞瞄准后面的警车，一枪一枪地打爆了他们的轮胎，他很快就解决掉了穷追不舍的四辆警车。尽管是夜晚，艾吉奥聚精会神开枪的时候，命中率高得他自己都不敢相信。他们的面包车本来也没少挨枪子，所幸警察们的配枪射程不足，最多只是使得车窗玻璃碎片划开了艾吉奥的脸，那可比他因为打架划破自己嘴唇从而留下疤痕的那次轻太多了。

警笛声随着气急败坏的警察们和被打爆轮胎的车子被他们抛在身后，他们越来越破烂的面包车早就驶出了土豆镇，沿着荒芜的公路摇摇晃晃地开下去。艾吉奥收起步枪，不由自主松了一口气，现在他的手才开始微微颤抖，但他意识到那是因为兴奋而非紧张。

“我解决掉他们了。”

前排的人没有回答。

“尼可洛？”艾吉奥扒着前排座椅凑过去，对方仍然没有回答他。

他看到尼可洛脸色惨白，大口大口地喘着气，他一只手捂住腹部，另一只手死死地抓着方向盘。艾吉奥焦急地往前爬，问他怎么了，但他什么都听不见，在一阵剧烈咳嗽之后突然吐出不少血来。尼可洛的意识渐渐地模糊起来，药物的麻痹让他疏忽了痛觉，还加剧了他的胃病，切萨雷和米凯莱托本来也就伤他不轻，只是他没意识到。他觉得自己快死了。

“你会下地狱的。”比亚焦有一次对他说。

那时候尼可洛刚从外面鬼混回来，比亚焦那周在夜店见过他两次，以为他出去疯是因为失恋，但引起他警惕的是尼可洛的小药盒子。如果不是比亚焦约他，他是不会从家和酒吧的两点一线之间脱离出来的，他甚至找编辑部请了假，却根本无视了他们拒绝了他瞎编的请假理由。

“在混日子方面你跟我有差别吗？”尼可洛说。

“没有，但我不会嗑药！”比亚焦有些生气。

“那只是胃药。”他说得轻描淡写。

“拜托，你以为我不知道那是什么吗？”

“止痛药，一些止痛药而已，有那么一点点有害，但能治我的胃痛，你要知道所有的药物都多少有害。比亚焦老兄，没必要大惊小怪，我从来没有堕落也没有放任自己，我日子过得非常顺利！你看到我上周的稿子了吗？我很清醒不是吗？今天周四，我已经完成我这周的稿件了！我做得不够吗！？我还没跑去揍一顿那个该死的老流氓就说明我脑子还正常得很！”他越说越激动。

“马基雅——”比亚焦无奈地发出一声长叹，他很少能劝服他的朋友。他本来想说，日子顺利的人不会去酒吧鬼混，尼可洛就是找些不良嗜好去排遣，但是比亚焦自己也喜欢这么干于是闭了嘴，他可说不过他。

“下地狱有什么的。活着要忧愁的事情已经太多了，我哪里来的时间去愁死之后的问题啊？！”

“我都想象不出来，你他妈还是个心血来潮也会在周日去教堂的人呢。”比亚焦翻了个白眼。

“彼此彼此。”尼可洛快活地笑起来：“很多人都会下地狱，你也会，索德里尼也会，虽然我不想在死之后还要见我的上司，但是他总不该还能是地狱警长吧！？吉娜说不定也会在那里，这让我觉得快乐，我想我会在地狱里见到很多老熟人的，我还可以跟他们聊聊。”

“去他妈的地狱，你别诅咒我，但我确信你再这么下去一定会下地狱。”

“或许吧，谁知道呢，再说吧。”

比亚焦不想跟他争执了，他请他留下来吃饭，尼可洛欣然答应了。在那天之后尼可洛终于清醒了一般不再每天都泡在酒吧里，告诉比亚焦的理由是“要专心致志击败周日专栏的死鬼老头”。实际上，尼可洛停止了这项消遣的真正原因是因为他几乎挥霍完了上月的工资，而那时托托又正好打电话来找他借钱。

但他没有停止吃那个药。尼可洛把吉娜失踪之前遗落在他床头柜上的墨绿色铁药盒拿来用了，他将里面五颜六色的胶囊倒掉之后拿来装自己的药丸，平日里会把那个盒子放在自己的上衣口袋里。尼可洛从不为她的消失感到失落，那是他对她唯一的纪念。

“我会下地狱的。”他告诉自己。

现在艾吉奥的眼前或许更接近地狱，他们的车子翻进了一片玉米田，它很快着了火，然后点燃了那片田野，艾吉奥听到它们在噼啪作响，他对田地的主人感到非常惋惜和歉疚，但他无能为力。对他来说最糟糕的是过不了多久救火队和警察都会到这里来。

他把浑身是血的、已经完全失去意识的尼可洛拖出了驾驶座，在火势失控之前尽力抢救了车上的东西。他在后备箱里找到了一个密封的纸袋，艾吉奥不记得他们有那个东西，他在匆忙之间看到上面写着“给艾吉奥”，那是似乎尼可洛的笔迹。等连拖带扛地把尼可洛和其他东西弄到了路对面之后不久那辆面包车就爆炸了。他躲在另一侧的田埂后面，想起来卡特琳娜给他的新地图、老店主给他的漂亮石子和那本旅游指南都还在车里，他的小宝藏们都毁了。

这场真正的大火似乎一下子浇灭了他内心的热烈。艾吉奥有些无助地看着不省人事的尼可洛，他沾了血垢的嘴唇干裂得像树皮一样，苍白的脸上全是泥土和血迹，他会不会在这里死掉？先前艾吉奥真的生气极了，对切萨雷是不是会让尼可洛脑袋开花已经根本无所谓，但他没想到切萨雷真的立刻想要开枪，他当时并没有像现在这样想象过，如果尼可洛真的死去，变成一具冷冰冰的尸体躺在他的脚边，他会感到恐惧和悲伤，他会后悔，会哭出来。

是朦朦胧胧的意识先回到尼可洛身体里的，然后是疼痛，重得像铁一样的手脚，柔软的床铺——或许没那么柔软，还有一股奇怪的味道。他不想动弹，在黑暗中过了好久才睁开双眼，然后由此意识到自己还没有下地狱，也还没死。

他闻到一股烟味，被呛得咳嗽了几下，结果每咳一下都扯得全身在痛。尼可洛鄙夷地看着在一旁肆无忌惮地抽烟的卡特琳娜，后者看他醒了仍旧不咸不淡地在那边吞云吐雾。

“艾吉奥在哪里？”尼可洛问。

“哦哟，睁眼看到我第一句话却是问艾吉奥？”

“……别这样，还有你介意把烟灭了吗？”

“不行，不过我可以告诉你艾吉奥一会儿就会回来，是他让我帮忙看着你的。”

尼可洛怔了怔，放松身体，把自己沉沉地埋进床铺里，小心翼翼地呼吸以免再被二手烟呛到，他说：“你能撤回你对他开的条件吗？”

“为什么？Nico，我看不出来你如此关心他。”

“这不关你事……”

“那我撤回不撤回也不关你事。”

“这是两回事情！”

卡特琳娜露出一个怜悯而嘲讽的笑容，她一把捂住了尼可洛的嘴，后者睁大眼睛看着她，以为她想捂死他。但卡特琳娜只是不想让他他说话，然后她说：“你不必要求我，如果你不想让他杀人，你可以自己去说服他。你关心他，你也该自己去说，而不是来问我。”她缓缓地吸了一口烟之后看着尼可洛说：“以前，如果你追我的时候没那么拐弯抹角，不像个害羞的小学生一样的话说不定我就不会拒绝你了。”

她把手拿开，看到尼可洛咬着嘴唇不自在地移开了视线。

“我……”尼可洛张嘴想要替自己辩解，但女人不在乎他说什么，她抓起自己的手提包离开了。

尼可洛感到困倦和疲惫，他唯独不想在卡特琳娜这里丢脸，羞耻心开始折磨他。最后他试图说服自己他早就不在意卡特琳娜怎么想他了。

正在他想东想西的时候，艾吉奥果真很快来了，看到尼可洛的时候他的眼神闪躲了一下，他满脸凝重地说：“对不起……我不知道你的胃病这么严重。”

“那没什么，我也不知道。这里是哪里？”尼可洛挣扎着坐了起来。

“哥尼亚的一个医院，是卡特琳娜带我们来的，她……在荒原上救了我们。”艾吉奥来到他的床边。

“所以她一路跟着我们？”

“是。”

尼可洛从他的表情中读出一丝愧疚。“你知道她跟踪我们？哦，对，我说你从工厂逃出来是怎么回事呢。”

“但她救了我们，尼可洛，不然你就死在那里了！”

他抓住男孩的手臂说：“我没在责怪你。”这时候他感到胃又开始隐隐作痛，刚醒过来的时候他瞄到自己的上衣被挂在病床另一头的衣架上了，他对艾吉奥说：“能帮我拿一下药盒吗？在我上衣口袋里。”

“Cazzo！尼可洛！不要这样！”艾吉奥皱着眉甩开了他的手，医生告诉他说马基雅维利是因为吃了太多止痛药才导致胃出血，艾吉奥明白那可能根本不止是止痛药那么简单，如果他再继续吃的话真的会死。

“但我很难受……拜托……”

“啊！”艾吉奥受不了了似的大叫一声，怒气冲冲地走到他的衣架面前掏出了那个盒子，用力地将它从窗子里甩了出去。

“艾吉奥！”

“闭嘴！你他妈为什么像个根本不会照顾自己的小孩一样啊！？”

尼可洛这下完全愣住了，他看着艾吉奥，不止一次觉得男孩像斗牛场上一头愤怒的小牛，但他自己不是一个勇敢的斗牛士，艾吉奥会冲上来用他的角顶他，下一秒就把他的肚子戳穿。

“你……可以不用这么凶吗？我都生病了……”他小声说。他先是感到胃在抽搐，然后它又好像扭成一团，因为疼痛而开始冒冷汗，他捂着肚子痛苦地弯下腰。

于是气呼呼的小牛没有真的冲上来，尼可洛几乎要把“委屈”写在脸上了，艾吉奥实在是不敢相信这个三十岁的男人为什么会这样子，他无可奈何地心软了，跑出门去替尼可洛找医生。

状况直到傍晚才缓解过来，他太久没有在缺乏药物麻痹的情况下扛过胃痛了，中间他疼得觉得自己不如马上就死了好了。他惦念起被艾吉奥丢出去的药盒，甚至眼前浮现出吉娜的脸，尼可洛其实不太记得她的样子，那个幻觉里的女人有一半长得像卡特琳娜。

艾吉奥沉默地坐在他的病房的窗子底下，听着不知道从哪里搞来的mp3，呆呆地望着窗外，也不知道在想什么。

终于，觉得自己好很多了的时候，尼可洛从床上坐起来喝了一些水。他冷不丁地说：“原谅我吧，艾吉奥。”

男孩缓缓转过头来看着他，把耳机取下来问：“哪一件？”

“所有。”

艾吉奥撇撇嘴，又眨巴眨巴眼睛，好像无所谓似的，没有吭声。

“我还是……不想让你去杀掉切萨雷，因为我很在乎……”

“关于切萨雷。”艾吉奥打断了他：“我本想我会有我自己的判断，但其实我已经开始觉得这些都无所谓了。”

是复仇的渴望支持他到这里，可真的面对切萨雷的时候他突然觉得这一切好像是徒劳，仇恨会像火焰一样不分你我地点燃所有的东西，他所恨的和他所爱的都一样葬身火海，他们的车和他珍贵的小玩意儿们被烧得精光，尼可洛死在他的眼前，切萨雷大喊：“所有的波吉亚都死了！所有的奥迪托雷也都死了！”那是真的，对杀死切萨雷的结局，除了窥见到被烧得干干净净的空洞他一无所获。艾吉奥对此感到越发迷茫。

“那么你还会追过去吗？”

“我会，但至少我要再见到他我才能决定，而且那笔钱我必须追回来。”

“我以为你会丢下我直接走掉。”

“我是想那么做的。”

但他留下来等他了。

尼可洛无声地笑笑，把脑袋靠在墙上，对艾吉奥说：“从一开始，我劝说你就不是因为我为索德里尼办事，是因为……因为……我关心你。你知道我有个弟弟，我们在各自工作之后就离开了家，我跟他不会很常见面，那倒没有影响过我和他之间的感情。不过我总是会因为你而想起我们小的时候，有时候我会把你当做我的弟弟来看，但更多时候……啊，这一趟实在是操蛋，不过我很高兴是和你一起，也很高兴成为你的朋友。”他说完了这些之后终于感觉到了爽快。

艾吉奥轻轻呼了一口气，抿着嘴不愿说话，他自己也拧巴着呢。

尼可洛直起身来又一次问：“我对伤害你的感到抱歉……你能原谅我吗？”

过往很多次里艾吉奥都被他说服，因为他总是能找出那个最好的理由，每次答应下来之后艾吉奥又有些后悔听了他的鬼话。这次他知晓尼可洛的真诚，他犹豫着开口回答了，他说：“也许，也许吧，但你知道我痛恨背叛。”他是恐惧着被交予信任却被辜负，觉得自己永远会害怕这一件事情，艾吉奥嗤笑起来：“而且这很好笑不是吗？我们一路上都在互相欺骗和背叛。”

“严格来说我没有背叛你，我的立场始终没有改变，但相信我，我是跟你一边的，我并不意图伤害。至于欺骗，我们可以一笔勾销，谁也不欠谁。”

“不可以，尼可洛，我不愿意原谅你。”他盯着尼可洛的眼睛，对方定定地坐在那里，没有回避他的视线，没有其他任何反应。艾吉奥咽了咽口水又平静地开口：“不过我想说……我也很高兴这一路是跟你一起，我很高兴成为你的朋友，以及……我现在可以信任你吗？”

一丝宽慰的笑容出现在尼可洛没有表情的脸上，他轻轻点头说：“当然，艾吉奥，你一直都可以。”

尼可洛摸了摸自己眼角结痂的伤口又说：“出发的时候一起去吧。”

“嗯。”艾吉奥觉得自己第一次多少瞥见了尼可洛的真心。他马上又想起来别的事情，那个被他从他们的“沉船”上抢救下来的、写着“给艾吉奥”的纸袋，他说：“谢谢你送给我那张卢西奥的唱片。”

“啊……我都忘了那个东西了，但那是给你的生日礼物。”

“生日礼物？”

“我记得……大概在后天？”

“……我的生日已经过去了两个月了。”

“噢。”

一天后的午夜，他们悄无声息地溜出了医院的大门。尼可洛的伤还未完全恢复，但在医院登记的信息迟早会被当地警方查到，他们已经被盯上了，因此不得不尽早离开。

走之前二人从卡特琳娜那里得知米凯莱托还活着，他后来被警方送到了医院，但切萨雷还在四处逃窜。

卡特琳娜把她漂亮的红色摩托车借给了他们，临行前叮嘱男人们珍惜她的爱车，尽管她本就没期待他们会把它还回来。

“但你知道我们不会完成你的愿望吧？”尼可洛说。

她摊了摊手，似笑非笑地说：“反正我都交给艾吉奥来决定了。”

红发的女人突然贴近艾吉奥，轻轻在他脸颊上落下一个吻，艾吉奥下意识往后退了退，尼可洛则满脸蛋疼地转过头假装什么都没看见。她笑盈盈地看着二人，拍拍车座示意他们该离开了。

艾吉奥望着她，想问她“我还会不会再见到你？”卡特琳娜却在他开口之前说：“车子不用还回来了。”仿佛一眼看穿了他的心一样，她夺取了他最后一个同她见面的理由，因此艾吉奥明白，他们或许不会再见了。他最后一丝期待和牵挂也终于消失。

这一趟换艾吉奥来驾驶，尼可洛坐在后座上，两人带着所剩无几的行李安静地离开了哥尼亚。

第二场大火和爆炸淹没了切萨雷·波吉亚。

他们离开医院四天之后再次追上了猎物，警察在他们身后紧追不舍，他们则紧咬着切萨雷的尾巴。烈日当空，艾吉奥和尼可洛身上都被晒得发痛。摩托车的油还足够，但尼可洛老早就闻到了轮胎焦掉的味道，切萨雷的车虽然就在他们前方不远处，可再这样下去总有一方会先爆胎。

艾吉奥咬紧牙关，只要再接近一点，尼可洛就可以从他身后瞄准切萨雷的车了。他们两个都清楚弹匣里只剩下三颗子弹，机会并不多。

直到一条横穿公路的铁路出现在他们前方，聒噪的信号灯和警笛声呼号着阻止他们继续不要命地往前冲，但切萨雷并未减速，在尼可洛提醒之前，艾吉奥本来也没打算放慢速度。然后艾吉奥眼睁睁看着疾驰而来的火车把切萨雷的车撞飞，火车也因为冲撞而脱轨，装载货物的车厢一个个脱出。艾吉奥猛地刹车，在地面上留下一道长长的的车辙，他们差点就被横飞过来的车厢砸中。

切萨雷在撞上火车之前意识到的唯一一件事情是他的刹车失灵了。

艾吉奥停在原地，只差一点他们就会被砸成肉泥了。他大口大口地喘着气，因为死里逃生而在颤抖，但他马上跳下摩托车，朝着切萨雷的车的方向跑去。

“不不不不艾吉奥别去！”尼可洛拽住了他。

“放开我！”

“那边很危险！”

他几乎用尽力气才把这头小牛拉回来，这时候警车很快从他们后面追了过来。尼可洛把艾吉奥按在摩托车后座上，自己坐到前面开动车子，径直驶入了荒原，摩托车扬起的尘土进了艾吉奥的眼睛，但他仍旧亲眼看到切萨雷的车在他们身后爆炸了，热浪推着石砾拍在他的后背上。

尼可洛绕过了那列火车，他们在大约三公里之外的地方才停下，因为没有一辆警车追上来。在那里只能看到弥漫的大火和高高的黑烟。

“他……他死了吗？”艾吉奥问。

“我不知道。”

艾吉奥跳下车，无法平复呼吸和心情，他瘫坐在地上，静静地看着火。红色的发带不知道什么时候崩断了，他就那么散着发呆坐在那里，尼可洛喊了五遍之后才他和他一起蹲到摩托车背后，利用那小得可怜的影子勉强遮阴。

“他死了吗……”男孩又问了一遍，爆炸发生之前他没有看到切萨雷从车子里出来。

“我不知道……艾吉奥。”一样的回答。

尼可洛一只手绕过他的的后颈，轻轻把手搭在他的肩头。他们两个都被晒得黝黑，身上沾满泥土，到处是大大小小的伤痕，像两个狼狈的逃难者。

“你不会是……在因为切萨雷而难过吧？”尼可洛问。

艾吉奥缩瑟在他的手臂下面，转头望着他说：“其实我觉得……我跟他本来说不定能成为朋友的。”

尼可洛有些讶异，然后他马上就想到艾吉奥·奥迪托雷的确是这样一个人。他说：“你们还……蛮像的，你也知道波吉亚家在罗德里格死后就很快败落了，他们家本来树敌就多，切萨雷活到今天也经历了不少。”

艾吉奥点点头，沉默许久之后又摇摇头说：“不，我跟他不像。”然后他苦笑着说：“那笔钱也一起烧成灰了吧？”

结果最后还是徒劳。

因为警察还在附近，他们很快骑上车离开了。

两人一路漫无目的地走走停停，傍晚在一个路边的加油站休息到了凌晨，再次上路的时候星星还清清楚楚地挂在天上。

丰收平原的路一如既往，平摊而笔直地铺在荒凉的土地上。摩托车穿过两三个小镇，一些孤零零的住宅，几大片玉米地，其余仅有夜风、野狗狂吠和昏黄的夜灯相伴。东边刚亮起来的时候气温还很低，艾吉奥的发辫上似乎结了露水，有些潮潮地，时不时扫在尼可洛的下巴上。

在太阳升起之前漫长的黑暗和摩托车的轰鸣声中，尼可洛昏昏欲睡，半梦半醒之间好像鲜红的朝阳已经渐渐爬上遥远的山峦。

他突然之间想干脆辞职好了，把索德里尼和专栏的那个老头都抛在脑后一切将多么轻松。

警方现在已经失去了他们的踪迹，但尼可洛不知道艾吉奥要继续走到什么时候，这条公路也仿佛没有尽头一样在大地上延伸。终于，在太阳升起来之前，艾吉奥减缓了速度，摩托车徐徐停在了道路中央。

“怎么了？”尼可洛问。

“走不了啦。”艾吉奥从摩托车上下来。

他们前方是一条峡谷，但桥梁还未修建起来，道路在这里中断了，他们真的走到了尽头。

大概是被早晨的冷风吹到了，尼可洛又开始觉得胃有些抽痛。艾吉奥看见他脸色不太好，从包里摸索一阵后掏出那个绿色的药盒递给尼可洛。

“这是……你捡回来了？”尼可洛发现盒子原本光滑的外壳上被砸出了一个丑丑的坑。

艾吉奥笑着说：“我在想你会不会有戒断反应，不过看起来你还蛮挺得住的。”

尼可洛疑惑地打开盒子，把里面的东西倒在手上仔细一看后笑出了声，他将手伸到艾吉奥面前，掌心里躺着几颗彩色的糖果，艾吉奥抓了两颗，尼可洛也把剩下的丢到自己嘴里。

“现在该怎么办？”尼可洛靠在摩托车上问。

艾吉奥回答到：“随便往哪里去吧。”

新一天的太阳又将灼烧土地和他们两人，警察、切萨雷、那笔钱、火和死亡都被他们抛在脑后。艾吉奥想要一路骑车到他仅仅知道名字的安托法加斯塔，尼可洛则建议他先去买份新的地图。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *结束了这个我自己还蛮喜欢的故事，遭报应一般正在经历胃痛  
> *没想到能从忌日写到现在  
> *谢谢狸子和时年提供奇妙帮助，我学到了好多意大利语脏话（你）


End file.
